El Origen de Los Guardianes 2
by ana membrives
Summary: Kena summer es solo un espiritu libre, nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer o como lo deve hacer. Pich vuelve, y no vuelve solo, pero nadie dice que sean solo espiritus oscuros... (es una historia diferente, porfa lean)
1. Chapter 1: Kena summer

**Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, así que espero que os guste y LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**...**

Hacia calor, mucha calor. Estava ardiendo. Me llamo Kena. ¿Que como lo se? La luna me lo dijo.

...

EN EL POLO NORTE...

Norte:происходит ? (que esta pasando?)

(La luna canvia de color, y Norte avisa al los Guardianes conla aurora boreal)

Norte: Prreparrad la comida... Tenemos visita.. (le dijo Norte a un elfo que comía una galleata)

Hada: Que ocurre Norte?

Norte: (desconcertado mirando la Luna)

(llegan Jack Frost, Bunny y Sandy)

Norte: El hombre de la luna esta escojiendo un nuevo guardian.

Jack: ¿Que pasa?

Bunny: Tengo una pequeña y misera preguntita de nada... ¿¡Porque carai necesitamos un nuevo guardian?! No necesitamos ayuda, ademas, este, (señala a Jack) ya nos causo bastantes problemas!

Jack: Que dijiste canguro?!

Bunny: Yo no noy un canguro!

Jack: Entonces que eres?

Buunny: Ya te lo dije y no lo volvere a decir... Soy el conejo de Pasqua Colega!

Hada: No peleen, escuchen...

(escuchan estruendo y ven la imagen de Pich en la Luna)

Sun Man: (cara de enfadado)

Jack: Pich... (Dijo con desprecio)

Norte: Bueno ya peleamos con el una vez... No creo que esta sea mas difícil. Bueno, hombre se la Luna... Cual es el nuevo guardian?

(aparece la figura de una joven de pelo castaño tirando a negro, recojido en una trenza con varias trenzas de raíz, morena, con los ojos marrones tirando a negros, no muy alta, y con un vestido de verano de color rojo)

Norte: Kena Summer...

Hada: Que incisivos laterales mas perfectos!, Bueno, mientras nos ayude a salvar a los niños... (Dijo con disimulo)

Jack: Esta vez, no la traigais en un saco...

Norte: Bueno, te encargaras tu de traerla.

Jack: Espera, que?

Norte: Buena suerte! (dijo con sarcasmo, y abrio un portal a donde estava ella. Empujo a Jack sin hacer caso a lo que decia)

(Jack tropieza y cae en un desierto)

Jack: diosss! me muero! que cal-or... (cae al suelo desmayado)

Kena: Pero que pasa... aqui? Jack Frost!?

(Jack se despierta en una tienda de campaña)

Jack: Que...?

Kena: Hola Jokk...

Jack: Jack...

Kena: lo que sea... (dijo apartando un mechon de pelo hacia atras)

Jack: Oye, tu me has... (Kena empotra a Jack en la pared con su baston) Ahhhhh!

Kena: Te acuerdas del 45 Frost?

Jack: Claro, como no,jajajaja! Fue buenisimo! jajajajaja!

Kena: A mi no me importava mucho que crearas granizo una vez en el verano, pero si me importava que hizieras una nevada descomunal!

Jack: Los niños se divertian...

Kena: Pues yo no!

(Se hizo un silencio incomodo, pero solo para Jack)

Kena: Bueno a que has venido?

Jack: Felicidades! Eres una guardiana! Haz las maletas!

Kena: Que quien ha dicho que quiera ser una guardiana?!

...

**BUENO, ESTE HA SIDO EL EPISODIO DE HOY. PARECE SER QUE KENA Y JACK YA SE CONOCIAN DE ANTES... QUE PASARA CON PICH ? ESO LO VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIOMO CAPITULO DE EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES 2!**


	2. Chapter 3: Recuerdos misteriosos

**Nerea Infante: Lo de "Kali" es porque estoy leyendo esta historia y como los dos nombres se parecen, me confundí. Es una casualidad lo de que vivamos en Barcelona, bueno, yo vivo cerca no en capital, pero he nacido aqui. Lo de escribir en latino Americano los nombres, es porque estoy tan acostumbrada a leer fan fics en ese idioma, que me sale solo. Muchiiisimas gracias por leer, ¡me hace mucha ilusión que me pongas reviews!**

**Danifrost: Jajajajajaja! Si, parece que a Norte aveces se le olvida el cerebro en el taller… ¡jajajajaja! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el review!**

**Sheblunar: ¡Kena va a hacer que Jack se vuelva loco! ¡Jajajajaja! En este fan fic no hare que Jack "tenga menos problemas" que Kena, es decir, en algunos fan fics siempre acaban discutiendo y Jack menciona que ha estado solo, y entonces la chica también ha estado sola y encima tiene una desgracia más. Jack sigue siendo el protagonista a pesar de que este Kena.¡ Muchas gracias por el review y por seguirme!**

**¡Gracias Sheblunar, sharyvargam y VanishOdairFrost por seguirme!**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**...** Kena: ¡yo no quiero ser guardiana!

Jack:¡ Pero TIENES que ser guardiana!

Kena:¡ Me niego! (dijo cruzandose de brazos)

Jack: ¡Yo no soy el Hombe de la Luna, yo no lo decido, ademas Pich esta atacando a los niños que creen en nosotros, te necesitamos!

Kena: Nadie me necesita, dejame en paz.

(Jack se quedo sorprendido de su reaccion)

Jack: Kena... Espera...

(Kena sale de la tienda de campaña. Jack la sigue pero se da cuenta de que no puede salir por el calor del desierto, así que coje una sabana de la cama de kena para cubrirse e ir a buscarla)

(A pesar de la manta Jack tiene demasiada calor y cae al suelo. Kena lo ve y se siente mal, así que lo lleva al polo norte por el portal.)

Hada: Pero que ha pasado?

Kena: Es Jack, salio de la tienda y cayo al suelo.

Bunny: Ponedlo en la nieve, así se enfria.

(Kena mira a Jack con preocupación, tenia la espresión diferente, no como si estuviera enfadada, sinó enamorada. Hada se dio cuenta, y se mosqueo un poco al ver eso.)

Norte: Bueno dejemolos solos... (le dijo a los guardianes)

Kena: Porfavor Jacki, despierta... (dijo abrazandolo, susurra) Porfavor Jacki, despiertate. Ya se que me enfade, pero no te hecho la culpa... ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eramos amigos y me diste este collar? (le enseña un collar con forma de copo de nieve de color plateado.) Tu tienes el de forma de sol. Me dijiste que siempre seriamos amigos, pero me mentiste...

(Jack empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente)

Kena: (le pone la mano en la mejilla)

Jack: ¿Kena?

Kena: Si.

Jack: (Lo dice muy devil) Lo siento, no queria que te enfadaras conmigo.

Kena: (le cae una lagrima)

Jack: (se arrodilla delante de ella) Lo siento (le seca la lagrima con una mano) lo siento (la abraza)

Kena: (le abraza muy fuerte) Me dijiste que seriamos amigos para siempre...

Jack: Y lo somos. Mirame (le coje suavemente las mejillas haciendo que lo mire) Yo no suelo ser muy cursi y empalagoso pero, siempre hemos sido amigos, y por mucho que seas fuego, y yo hielo, no te avandonare nunca.

Kena: ¿Porque te fuiste?

Jack: Tenia que hacerlo. No pude evitarlo. Me sentí tan mal que...

(esta vez era Jack el que casi rompe a llorar)

Kena: he, no llores, los hombres no lloran.

Jack: ¿Me hasllamado niña?... ( dice con una media sonrisa)

Kena:¡No!, No me referia a eso tonto... (Dijo con su mejor sonrisa y dándole un puñetazo amistosamente en el hombro)

(Norte los miraba de reojo por la ventana. Sonrio.

...

**BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO, ACEPTO SUJERENCIAS Y ESO. OS ADELANTO ALGO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, BUNNY DESAPARECE, JACK MUERE, KENA QUEDA ENTERRADA VIVA, Y NORTE ESTA ATRAPADO POR PICH. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO!( Jejeeje ¿os he arruinado la curiosidad por saber que pasara, o os he hecho sufrir por Jack?**


	3. Capítol 3: ¿Somos amigos verdad?

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

Kena: Bueno mas vale que vaiamos a dentro antes de que me conjele.

Jack: Tienes razón, a ver si pillas un resfriado...

(Dentro de la sala Bunny le da un chocolate caliente a Kena.)

Bunny: Siento que ya este un poco fria, como tardavais un poco... (dijo con ironia)

Kena:No pasa nada, ya lo caliento yo... (cojio el vaso y lo calento tanto que hervia)

Bunny: no te quemas con eso?

Kena: No, al fin y al cabo, soy la que controla todo lo relacionado con el calor no? (Dijo bebiendo un trago)

Jack: Tengo uno para mi?

Bunny: Si...

Jack: Bien!

(Pronto un estruendo hace que la calma desaparezca, y una nuve negra lo cubre todo.)

Jack: Kena!

Kena: Estoy aqui!

(La nuve empieza a desaparecer)

Kena: Y Bunny, Norte, sun Man y Tooth?

Jack: Tooth! Sun Man!

Tooth: Que ha pasado?! (pregunto muy preocupada)

Sun Man: (Hace un signo de interrogacion.)

(Estruendo aparece otra vez)

Kena: Jack! (Grito a todo pulmon y con toda su alma al ver a Jack en el suelo con sangre en la sudadera)

Kena y Hada: Jack!

Sun Man: (Signo de muchisima preocupacion, y a la vez de muchisima tristeza mientras corria al lado de Jack)

(Kena y Tooth se situan al lado de Jack)

Kena:(Llorando) Jack!

Jack: (Con cara de dolor y de tristeza al verlos así de tristes)Sun Man, eres uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, proteje muy bien a los niños por mi. Thooth, eres mi mejor amiga, proteje con tu vida a todos los niños del mundo. Kena, te quiero con todo mi corazón, recuerda que no estas sola, que puedes confiar en mi, te quie-er-o... (se desmaio moribundo)

Kena:(llorando) Porfavor no me dejes, yo tambien te quiero, te quiero mucho. Yo no soy demasiado cursi, y tu lo sabes, pero eres mi Jaki, no te vas a morir mientras yo te quiera, porque viviras en mi corazón! (lo beso lentamente y con ternura)

Jack: Quiero que te quedes esto... (le da el collar con forma de sol) es para que me recuerdes. Tambien quedate mi baston.

Kena: (llora mientras asiente con la cabeza)Te quiero...

Jack:Yo igual. Recuerda que una chapa de botella no solo sirve para que el líquido no se escape.(dijo muy adolorido)

Kena: Jacki, eso, ¿que quiere decir? (era demasiado tarde porque Jack cerró los ojos y murio)

Kena y tooth: (lloran y se abrazan mutuamente)

Sun Man: (las abraza a las dos muy triste)

(Kena lleva el cuerpo de Jack a una tumba, y lo entierran bajo la lluvia)

Hada: (estre sollozos) Ya se que este no es el mejor momento pero, y Norte y Bunny?

Sun Man: (escribe que tiene razón y que deverian buscarlos)

Kali: Idlos a buscar vosotros, yo me quedo un rato mas. (Dijo sollozando)

Thooth: Claro, tranquila...

(Empezo a llover mucho, haora que no estava Jack todo lo frio se estingue)

Kena:(se tumba encima de la lapida de Jack como si el la estuviera abrazando)Jacki, no se lo voy a comentar a nadie mas que a ti, mañana vuelvo al desierto a desmontar la tienda de campaña, me hare una casa aqui al lado.

(al dia siguiente se va al desierto a recojer sus errepente una tormenta de arena cae encima de ella y queda sepultada, pero sigue viva. Ella puede salir volando, y así lo hace)

(Kena vuelve y Thooth le explica que no encontravan a norte ni a bunny porque Pich los ha secuestrado.)

Thooth: Tnemos que ir a buscarlos al amanecer o sinó... ¡Los mataran !

Kena:Tranquilos, iremos a por ellos. Vamos, en marcha!

(llegaron al castillo de Pich y se enfrentaron a el. Ganaron y sus amigos regresaron al polo norte)

(Nieva)

Kena:Esta nevando... ¡¿ESPERA, ESTA NEVANDO!?

Thooth: Jack esta vivo!

Bunny: ¿Esque estaba muerto?


	4. Chapter 4: Amar nunca fue facil

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, Y SI, HE HECHO DOS CAPITULOS EN UN SOLO DIA.**

**...**

Kena: ¡Se supone que estaba muerto!

Bunny: ¿Me he perdido algo?

Hada:¿que si te has perdido algo? ¡Te lo has perdido todo!

Kena: Espera, si Jack sigue vivo...

Hada : ¡Jack!

Kena: ¡Estara en la lapida!

Norte:¿Lo habeis metido en una lapida?

Hada: Bueno, estaba muerto...

Bunny: ¡Mientras estamos hablando, Jack esta dentro de una lapida seguramente rogando por aire! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de hay!

(Todos corren desesperados hacia la lapida. Desde dentro...)

Jack: ¡Socorro!

Bunny: (mas protector de lo normal...) ¡Espera colega, ahora mismo te saco, aguanta!

Jack: ¿¡Aguantar en donde?! (desesperado)

(Bunny caba hasta dar con la caja, coje por la capucha a Jack y lo saca a la superficie)

Jack: (Da grandes bocanadas de aire) Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ¡gracias por rescatarme colega!

Bunny: (con su típica sonrisa) De nada colega.

(mientras Jack se pone de pie Kena llega corriendo y lo tira al suelo con un mega abrazo)

Jack: ¡arggggggggggg! (grito de dolor, no de asco, que conste…)

Todos excepto Meme, que no puede hablar: ¡Jack!

Bunny: (cojiendolo en brazos) Esta grave, lo tenemos que llevar a tu habitación Norte…

(todos corren a la habitación. Bunny deja a Jack suavemente dentro de una cama enorme con sabanas rojas y le quita la sudadera con cuidado)

Bunny: Necesito vendas, alcohol, algodón y poamada para las heridas…

Todos menos bunny: ¡Si! (todos corren a buscarlo)

Bunny: Kena, tu quédate porfavor…

Kena: Si.

Bunny: ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado fácil, lo de derrotar a Pich en la pelea?

Kena: Seguramente esta tramando algo…

Bunny: (Jack esta inconsciente y no lo puede escuchar) ¿Lo quieres verdad?

Kena: Demasiado…. (con una sonrisa triste)

Bunny: ¿Como os conocisteis?

Kena: Es difícil de explicar, y es una historia muy larga, pero….

Bunny: ¿Pero?

Kena: Hay una parte que Jack no sabe… Nos conocimos en la vida mortal…

Flash Back….

(Una pequeña niña de cuatro o cinco años jugaba con sus muñecas)

Jack: (con un poco de corte) Hola, me llamo Jack Overland, te he visto muy sola por aquí, y me preguntaba si querrías jugar un rato conmigo….

Kena: ¡Claro! (con una radiante sonrisa)

Jack: No me has dicho como te llamas… (dijo sentándose a su lado)

Kena: Me llamo Kena Rovinson, ¿a que quieres jugar?

Jack: No se… ¡Podríamos jugar a la rayuela!

Kena: ¡Me encanta jugar a la rayuela!

(los dos niños se fueron de la mano hasta sus casas a buscar tiza para jugar)

Fin del flash back…

Kena: Nos hicimos amigos inseparables, ¡hasta nuestras madres nos querían comprometer!

Bunny: (media risa)

Kena: Un día que estaba enferma fue a patinar con su hermana,…. Y ya no volvió…

Bunny: (abrazándola) Eso es muy triste…. ¿Como, ya sabes, como moriste tu?

Kena: Siempre iba al lago en el que murió Jack,… Una semana después, unos gamberros incendiaron el bosque….

Flash Back….

(Kena abrazaba sus rodillas mientras lloraba al lado del lago. De pronto la envuelve el fuego)

Kena: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(el fuego la alcanza y le resbala una lágrima mientras mira la luna)

Kena: Ahora volveremos a estar juntos,…. Jack.

Fin del Flash Back…..

Bunny: (Abrazandola más fuerte casi a punto de llorar) Lo siento mucho….

Kena: (ya más animada) Luego, un día que estaba acabando de llevar el verano al mundo, a Jack no se le ocurre otra cosa que crear una ventisca…

Bunny:¿¡ A ti también te lo hizo?!

Kena: ¡Si, así es Jack!

Kena y bunny: ¡Jajajajajajaja!

…

**BUENO, ESTE HA SIDO EL EPISODIO. YA SABEIS LA HISTORIA DE KENA, PERO, ¿COMO MURIO BUNNY? ¡LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**


	5. Chapter 5: La historia de Bunny

**VOY A HACER ALGUNOS CAPITULOS PRONTO. ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! **

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

Kena: ¿Ahora que lo pienso, Bunny, como moriste?

Bunny: Bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero…

Flash Back…

(Un soldado Australiano estaba intentando salvar a una niña atrapada por el fuego en una casa)

Bunny: (en realidad se llama Aster. Rompe una ventana y entra por ella. Coje a la niña en brazos) ¿Estas bien?

Niña: ¡Si, muchas gracias!

Aster: ¡Me alegro! (con su típica sonrisa, aunque ahora es humano…)

(un soldado enemigo apunta con una flecha a Aster y dispara)

Niña: ¡Cuidado!

(le da a Aster en el corazón)

Aster: ¡Escapa! (adolorido)

Niña: Mama estaría muy orgullosa de ti….. papá. (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Aster: (sonrisa suave) Escapa…. Sopfie….

(Sopfie corre lejos llorando. Un conejo asustado escapa de un zorro que lo persigue y se pone encima de Aster. El zorro retrocede asustado.)

Aster: Bueno, veo que tienes más suerte que yo, he colega… (y Aster muere)

Fin del Flash Back…

Kena: Moriste por tu hija, eso es de valientes…

Aster: (sonrisa nostálgica) Bueno, Sopfie ahun esta viva…

Kena: ¿Pero, como puede ser? (asombrada y confundida)

Aster: Es una larga, rara y confusa historia, pero te lo voy a contar… Jack tampoco sabe esto, pero…

Kena: ¿Pero?

Aster: Yo tenia cuatro hijos…. Sopfie, Pipa (hermana de Jack), Jame y… Jack. Me reclutaron para ir a la guerra de Australia, y Sopfie y Jame me siguieron hasta el barco que nos llevaba, cuando me estere deje a Sopfie y a Jame escondidos en una casa. Sopfie y Jame y Brenda, mi mujer, se han reencarnado gracias a Moon, Pippa esta muerta, y Jack…. En realidad me llamo Aster Overland…

Kena: ¡¿Que!?¿Eso te convierte en… el padre de Jack!?

Aster: Si…

Kena: ¿¡Pero, porque no se lo dices?!

Aster: Porque ya me odia bastante como para decirle que soy su padre…

Kena: ¿¡Como que te odia?! Bunny, quiero decir, Aster, ¡ el te admira! Antes eramos amigos, y me lo contaba todo. ¡Me dijo que te admiraba y que quería conocerte! Y lo de la ventisca… Lo hizo sin querer.

Aster: ¿En serio?

Kena: (alzando la mano) ¡muy enserio!

(no se habían dado cuenta pero Jack estaba despierto y escucho la historia de Bunny)

Jack: ¿Papá? (muy débil)

….

**¡VAIA DRAMON! NO OS LO ESPERABAIS HE…. ¡PUES AQUÍ LO TENEIS! ¡OS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¿REVIEWS?**

**(YA SE QUE ES UN CAPITULO MUY CORTO…)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pich vuelve

**dana frost : Jejejeje ¿eso quiere decir que te ha gustado la historia? muchas gracias por comentar. **

**Sheblunar: Jajajaja, ¡hay muchas cosas que ahun no sabes sobre los guardianes, he! Quedan muchas cosas ocultas en este fan fic, así que dejare que te sorprendas muchas vezes más! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Te agradezco mucho .756 por seguirme y tenerme en favoritos. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me siguen! **

**¡Tambien gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos!(que solo son dos pero, más vale dos que ninguno)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**¡Sin más interrupciones, la historia!**

…**.**

Jack: ¿Papá? (muy débil)

Aster: Jack… (sorprendido)

Kena: (sintiéndose como cuando tu mejor amiga besa apasionadamente a tu mejor amigo) Bueno… yo… los dejo solos…

Jack: ¿Eres mi padre?

Aster: Si, Jack… (apenado)

Jack: (apunto de llorar le da un super mega abrazo)

Aster: (le devuelve el abrazo)

Jack: ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Aster: Tenia miedo de la reacción que tendrías…

Jack: ¿El gran Conejo de Pasqua, de 1.90, nervios de acero y maestro del taichí le tiene miedo a la opinión de su propio hijo?

Aster: Dicho así suena un poco ridículo…, bastante ridículo…, muy ridículo…, absolutamente ridículo….

(todos llegan con las vendas y demás)

Aster: ¿Habeis ido al polo sur a buscar el botiquín? (con íronia)

Norte: No preguntes….

Jack y Aster: (Cara de extrañados)

Aster: Dejame ver esa herida campeón… (si, ha sonado como un médico)

Jack: ( se pone de lado para que la vea mejor)

Aster: Hada, dame algodón y alcohol…

Hada: Si…

(Le pasa el algodón por la herida)

Jack: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aster: Tranquilo campeón…

Kena: (Le da la mano a Jack)

Aster : (Le pone la pomada y las vendas) Ya está.

Pich: Hola queridos guardianes….

Aster: TE VOY A… (con mucha furia)¿¡ Quien te crees para atacar a mi hijo!?

Hada, Meme y Norte: ¿¡TU HIJO?!

Pich: ¿Esque no lo sabíais? (con aire inocente)

Jack: ¿¡A que has venido?!

Pich: A presentaros a unos amigos que me ayudaran a derrotaros….( Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo)

( Una sombra negra aparece dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, con ropa negra con un hacha y de ojos verde fosforito)

Pich: Este es Loki, dios del fraude…

(un estruendo)

Pich: Hela, diosa de la muerte…

(Una chica de unos 20 años de cabello negro recojido en una trenza de sirena. Muy blanca y de ojos rojos)

Pich: Y Aela, protectora de la vanidad y el rencor…

(Una loba de pelaje gris con los ojos negros)

Pich: Nos veremos pronto guardianes…

Norte: ¡о мой бог! (por mi dios)

Hada: ¿¡Jack es tu hijo?!

Kena: ¿¡De verdad eso es lo que te preocupa?!

Norte: ¡Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!

Kena: Al fin…

Norte: ¿¡Tienes un hijo y no nos lo has dicho!?

Kena: ¿¡Que?!

Meme: (Escribe con arena sobre su cabeza) Cuenta lo que paso.

Aster: (les explica todo)

Kena: No me puedo creer que os preocupéis por eso… (todos se van dejando a Kena sola) Ni una pizca de preocupación, no os dais cuenta de que…. Y estoy hablando sola….

…

**ESTE ES EL EPISODIO DE HOY. ¡SI SUPIERAIS LO QUE LE ESPERA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO A ASTER! ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pich ataca de nuevo

**Sheblunar****: jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ya me canse un poco de solo escrivir coses serias, prometo que, (a no ser que sea una gran desgracia lo que pasa) pondre un poco de humor a todos los capitulos.**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

Kena: Y estoy hablando sola….

Norte: (asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta) ¿Kena, decias algo?

Kena: Naaaa, nada importante (con ironia)

Norte: A…, que bien.

Kena: (suspiro cansado)

Norte: ¿Quieres galletas? (señalándole una bandeja en su mano)

Kena: (parece enojada) ¿¡Galletas?! ¿¡ Que si quiero galletas?! …¡Ponme diez por favor! (con una amplia sonrisa)

(los dos van a la sala del mundo. Hay una gran mesa con todo tipo de galletas, bollos, pasteles, caramelos y dulces.)

Kena: (se le ilumina la cara) ¡Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (se pone a devorar la comida)

Aster: (susurrándole a hada) Soy yo o ¿parece un pavo comiendo?

Hada: Jajajajajajajajaja (le da un ataque de risa por más de cinco minutos)

Jack: Emmm….. Kena, ¿Cuánto hace que no comes?

Kena: Creo que seis o nueve meses más o menos… (algo normal en espíritus ya que no necesitan comer. Ha hablado con la boca llena y no se entiende casi nada) ,

Aster: (estupefacto) ¿109 meses?

Kena: ¡No! ¡Seis o nueve meses!

Hada: (que se estaba recuperando del ataque de risa vuelve a recaer) ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajja!

Jack: ¡Phil! (refiriéndose a un elfo) ¡deja de comerte mis galletas! ¡Norte, dale un vaso de agua a Totth o morirá de risa!

Hada: (llorando de reir) Creo, …. Creo que estoy bien (dijo secandose una lagrima)

(nadie se había dado cuenta de que Tulio, el espíritu de los chistes y la risa, estaba usando sus poderes con los guardianes)

Tulio: Creo que ya me canse….

(Tulio era un chico de unos 20 años con el pelo negro recojido en una coleta baja despeinada. Tenia los ojos azúles.)

Kena: (horrorizada) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (señalando a Tulio)

Norte: (mirando donde señalaba Kena) ¡Tulio! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Que te trae por aquí?¿problemas, asuntos?

Tulio: Más bien un caballo… pero, te dire porque estoy aquí… Estaba paseando por las calles de Italia, y vi a los niños con ojeras, asustados, pálidos… Pich está volviendo…

Hada: Pues tendremos que hacer algo… digo yo….

Jack: Podríamos dejarles regalos por la noche.

Norte: Que cosa más rara… ¿Quien haría eso?

Meme: (escriviendolo encima de su cabeza) Jack podría darles un día nevado a los niños que viven en sitios cálidos y Kena podría darles buen tiempo a los niños que viven en un sitio frio.

Aster: ¡Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido Meme!

Norte: ¡Bien, ya esta decidido! ¡Todos al trineo!

Aster: ¡Yo no me vuelvo a subir en esa cosa!

Jack: ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad papi querido?

Aster: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Jack: ¿Entonces porque no subes?

Aster: ¡Ahora mismo subo!

(Jack estaba traiendo frio a lo cálido y Kena calidez a lo frio. Todos bajaron del trineo)

Pich: ¿vaia, vaia que tenemos aquí?

Aster: ¡Pich!

Pich: ¡Adiós Conejito de Pasqua! (le lanza una flecha como la del soldado que lo mato)

Jack: ¡Noooooooooo!

Aster: (imágenes empiezan a invadirle la mente. Es Jame dejando de creer en él porque no ha traido la Pasqua. Es Pipa llorando por su hermano. Es sophie llorando por su padre. Es Jack preguntándole a la Luna que ha hecho mal)

….

**SIENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO, PERO NO TENIA INSPIRACION….**

**¿ASTER MORIRA DEFINITIVAMENTE? ¡LO SABREIS CUANDO LEAIS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	8. Chapter 8: dos acontecimientos felizes

**Sheblunar****: Jajajaja, en realidad me inspire en Madagascar 2 para la frase. Y si, Conejo se va a morir, va a estar caput. Naaaaaa, eso lo ****tendras que leer en este capitulo. ¡Te envio saludos desde España!**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

Jack: ¡Papá! (corriendo para ponerse al lado de su padre) ¡Tu… Serás hijo de troll pedazo de rata come mugre! (refiriéndose a pich)

Pich: Ya, tranquilo, no está muerto…. (con mucha calma) solo encerrado… en una pesadilla…

Jack: ¡¿Que le has hecho!?

Pich: ¿Más bien dicho, que le has hecho tu?

Jack: ¿Qué?

Pich: Ya le has destrozado dos Pasquas Jack… Tu querido padre sueña con eso… con sus mayores miedos… pronto su corazón no resistirá tanto dolor y morirá.

Jack: (llorando) Eres un…

Pich: Adiós Jack…

Kena: Jack… (poniéndole la mano en el hombro) Llevemoslo al polo…

(todos suben al trineo como un relámpago y llevan a Aster a la cama de Norte. Dejan solos a Jack y a Aster)

Aster: (De repente, ahun dormido grita) ¡Sopfhie! ¡Jack! ¡Pipa! ¡Jame!

Jack: ¡Yo estoy aquí! (Lo abraza) ¡Soy yo, Jack, tu hijo! Por favor no me dejes solo otra vez, ¡¿te quiero vale!? ¡No le hagas caso a las pesadillas! No les tengas miedo a los juegos de Pich. ¡Solo son pesadillas! (llevaba ya como media hora rogándole a Aster) Escuchame, es muy importante… ¿Quieres jugar? Jugemos a la rayuela, cada salto que das es un paso más en la rayuela de tu vida, si tienes miedo, te caes al lago… Si no lo tienes, sigues jugando. En realidad, si no tenemos esparanza, no tenemos nada, tu decides papá, ¿quieres seguir jugando? (lo abraza)

Aster: (lo abraza ahún soñando pero intentando despertar) Qui-er-o se-gui-r jug-an-do Ja-ck…

Jack: Solo tienes que saltar tres vezes, y abriras los ojos de nuevo…

Aster: Uno…. Dos…tres… (abre los ojos como si sedespertara de una pesadilla (en realidad es lo que pasa) (abraza a Jack como si no lo huveise visto en 400 años) (casi llorando) Gracias.

Jack: ¿Porque?

Aster: Por seguir apoyándome aunque te dejase solo… ¡Te quiero Jack, nunca lo dudes!

Jack: Y yo te quiero a ti papá… ¿Soy yo o me he vuelto un poquito cursi?

Aster: ajjaja….

Jack: (tocándole la frente) Tienes fiebre, será mejor que te toque la fente por un buen rato… Uy, casi se me olvida, ¡tengo que avisar a los demás de que estas bien!

Aster: Anda, ve… corre… (como si animara a un niño pequeño a ir a jugar con la nieve)

Jack: (corriendo fue a avisar a todos a gritos) ¡Mi padre ha despertado!

Aster: jajaja, nunca dejara de ser mi pequeño "Frostbite" *….

(Todo el mundo corre a ver a Bunny)

Hada: ¡Bunny!

Aster: ¡Totth! (se dan un abrazo) ¡Sandy! (hacen un saludo con las manos) Norte…. No respiro… (dijo apretujado en uno de los enormes abrazos de Norte) Kena… (la abraza) Jack, contigo quería yo hablar… ¿Os importa que hablemos un momento en privado?

Todos: No, claro ahora nos vamos… (es extraño que lo digan a la vez…)

Jack: ¿Que he hecho ahora?

Aster: Nada. ¿Jack, tu quieres a Kena verdad?

Jack: ¿Si, porque lo preguntas?

Aster: Ya que soy su padre, te doy permiso para que le des un beso y la invites a una cena romántica.

Jack: (rojo como un pimiento picante) ¡Papá!

Aster: Tu azlo, te garantizo que aceptara.

Jack: (no muy confiado) Bien, lo hare… (va a la cocina y encuentra a Kena peleando con un elfo)

Kena: ¡Esa es mi galleta elfo abusivo! ¡No toquéis mi pastel de arandanos cascabeles con patas! (dijo apartando el plato de los elfos)

Jack: (que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta) ejjjjem….

Kena: ¿Te pica la garganta?

Jack: No, veras, te quiero preguntar una cosa muy especial… (poniéndose nervioso)

Kena: Claro, dime…. (devorando una galleta)

Jack: Bueno…(señalando a Kena con los índices) ¿has probado las alitas de pollo que prepara Norte?

Kena: ¿Alitas de pollo? ¿Dónde? (poniéndose la mano en la frente como si el sol no la dejara ver, y mirando hacia todos lados)

Jack: Emmmm…. ¿En la sala de mundo?

Kena: ¡Nos vemos después Jack! (corriendo hacia la sala del mundo)

Jack: Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… ¿En serio Jack? ¿Alitas de pollo? (dirijiendo se a la sala del mundo) Bien, Jack, tu puedes… ufff… (haciendo calentamientos con los brazos y dando pequeños saltos) Allí vamos…. ¡Kena!

Kena: ¿Si?

Jack: ¿Qué haces?

Kena: Estoy aquí, comiéndome un dodo (pájaro estinguido. Y sí, eso es normal en espíritus ya que pueden hacer lo imposible. Ha hablado con la boca llena)

Jack: ¿Que te has lamido un codo?

Kena: ¡Un dodo!

Jack: ¿Quasimodo?

Kena: ¡Dodo!

Jack: ¿modo?

Kena: ¡dodo!

Jack: Aaaaa, que te han puesto un apodo…

Kena: ¡Que me estoy comiendo un dodo!

Jack: (con las manos en alto como diciendo "calma") Pues haberlo dicho antes…

Kena: (se da una palmada en la cara)

Jack: Queria preguntarte una cosa… Que, ya sabes… canviara nuestro futuro inmediato…

Kena: Dime.

Jack: Pues… ¡estoy demasiado nervioso!

Kena: Pues dilo rápido como si quitaras una tirita…

Jack: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? (muy rápido)

Kena: Quita la tirita un poooco más despacio….

Jack: Q-u-i-e-r-e-s…

Kena: Un poquiiito más rápido…

Jack: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?(normal)

Kena: ¡Me encantaría!

…

**ESTE ES EL EPISODIO DE HOY. LO DE FROSTBITE, LO LEI EN UN FAN FIC Y ME GUSTO, ESPERO QUE NO LE MOLESTE AL AUTOR… ¿QUIEREN VER LA CENA DE JACK Y KENA? ¡PUES TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


	9. Chapter 9: La cena de Jack y Kena

**Sheblunar: Tranquilo Pich estará quietecito en la cena, pero me gustaría ver como Jack reacciona ante Kena, siendo tan glotona…**

**Retzhitha AR: ¡De verdad que me alagas! Ahun faltan muchas cosas por pasar, así que te dejare muuuuchas dudas en que pensar…**

**Sheblunar: Si, Kena y Conejo se harán grandes amigos, y eso dará puntos de ventaja a Kena… ¡Muchas gracias por el review! **

**Nerea Infante: ¿¡Eres mi hermana gemela perdida?! ¡Yo también tengo 13 años! (y claro está que nací en el 2000) Yo los cumplo el 19 de Julio. ¡No hay de que! ¡Encantada te nombro en las "respuestas" a los reviews! ¡De verdad que me halagas! Y tranquila, cada día hago uno o dos capítulos, bueno, ¡hasta que acabe el verano! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Danifrost: ¡De verdad me alegra que te guste mi historia! Eso es lo que pretendía cuando lo encerré en la tumba, nunca mejor dicho. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**¡Gracias Retzhitha AR por seguirme y tenerme en favoritos!**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**¡Sin más demora, la película… digo, el capítulo!**

…**.**

( Jack prepara una mesa en el lago en el que murió)

Jack: (revisando una lista) Vale, candelabro… sí. Flores… sí. Sillas… No, me falta eso… Cubiertos… Sí. Platos… Sí. Comida… Eso se lo pido a Norte… Traje… Sí. Música…. Eso se lo pido a Phill…. Bueno, ya está casi todo. ¡He viento! ¡Llevame al pueblo! (se va volando al pueblo a "coger prestadas" unas sillas de un restaurante de clase. Coje las sillas y a los ojos de un adulto parece que vuelen)

Camarero: (señala las sillas y se desmaya)

Jack: ¿Después de todo, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso no? (riéndose del camarero. Lleva las sillas y va al polo a pedir la comida a Norte, y la música a Phill)

Norte: ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Jack: ¿Me podrías prestar comida para la cena con Kena?

Norte: ¡Claro!, pero no hace falta que me la devuelvas…. ¿Espera, tienes una cena con Kena?

Jack: Ideas de mi padre…

Norte: ¡Eso es fantástico!

Jack: ¿Sabes dónde está Phill?

Norte: ¿Sí, porque?

Jack: ¡Para pedirle la música!

Norte: ¡Yo le lo preparo todo! ¿Conoces a Tulio verdad?

Jack: ¿Claro porque?

Norte: ¡Es el vocalista de la coral de Bandas sonoras de los guardianes!

Jack: ¿Eso existe?

Norte: ¡Claro! Él podría cantaros, y Phill y los demás la música, ¿Qué me dices?

Jack: ¡Perfecto, gracias Norte! ¿Oye, podrías preparar tus famosas alitas de pollo a la barbacoa?

Norte: No te preocupes…. ¡Yo me encargo de la comida!

(mientras con Kena….)

Kena: ¡Totth!

Hada: Hola Kena, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Kena: ¿Me puedes ayudar? Hoy tengo una cena con Jack y necesito un vestido y…

Hada: No digas más, ¡tengo el vestido perfecto para ti! (cojiendola de la muñeca hasta una sala llena de vestidos)

Kena: ¡Santas brasas! ¡Que de vestidos!

Hada: (buscando un vestido en particular) Bueno, esta es la sala de los vestidos largos… Tengo muchos más…

Kena: ¡Guau!

Hada: ¡Aquí lo tengo! (enseñándole un vestido azul con pliegues, de tirantes y con pedrería en ellos)

Kena: (se lo prueba…)

Hada: ¡Es perfecto! Te voy a hacer una trenza de sirena que te va a encantar….

(ya en la cena)

Jack: (traía puesto un traje negro con un clavel blanco con un toque de escarcha, su pelo estaba como siempre y llevaba unos zapatos negros. (a Aster le costo mucho convencerlo de ponérselos)

Kena: (llevaba el vestido de hada con una trenza de sirena. Tambien llevaba el pelo adornado por flores no me olvides. Llevaba unas bailarinas( o zapatillas como le digáis) a conjunto con el vestido)

Jack: ¡Guau! ¡Estas preciosa!

Kena: ¡Y tú! Quiero decir, ¡que estas guapo! Nunca creí verte con zapatos…

Jack: ¡Jajajaja! (besándole la mano y con un aire cómico) ¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla a la mesa madame?

Kena: Me encantaría. (comen entre risas y chistes. Esta vez Kena se comporta un poquito a la hora de comer)

(Empieza a sonar la música con Tulio y la diosa musa cantando. (Norte pensó que seria buena idea)

Jack: ¿Me concedería este baile señorita?

Kena: Me sería imposible decirle que no….

(se ponen al lado del lago y empiezan a bailar muy pegados. La canción es esta, watch?v=oufcnwLx2Cs es mejor escucharla mientras imaginan que bailan)

Jack: (le da una vuelta. (en la parte que dicen and light le da una vuelta en el aire. En el final la pone en posición tango( ya sabeis en sus brazos) y se acerca para darle un beso)

Kena: Tu eres el propietario de este beso y siempre lo seras. (al oído. Y si, es una frase de peter pan de personas…)

Jack: Me gusta ser el propietario de tus lavios…

Kena: (le coje suavemente con las manos su "rostro" y lo va acercando hasta darse un beso tierno)

….

**LES DOY PERMISO PARA DECIR: AWWWWWWWW… (ESO SI QUIEREN) EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PASARAN COSAS INESPERADAS CON NUESTRA "FAMILIA FAVORITA" ¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10: Una noche especial

**Nerea Infante: Ya lo digo en la descripción de la historia, ¡es una historia diferente! ¡Cada día me halagas más! Si dios quiere, te hartaras de leer este fan fic, porque esto es solo el comienzo… (Segundo comentario) A mi tampoco me cae bien Pich… Pero bueno, que se le va ha hacer… es fundamental en la historia. **

**Sheblunar****: ¡Siento decepcionarte a****migo mío, pero nadie los va a interrumpir! Siempre te llevo la contraria, pero que traviesa soy… ¡juasjuasjuasjuas!**

**Retzhitha AR: ¡Al final me explotara el cerebro con tantos halagos! Nadie me había dicho nunca que era súper… ¡se siente bien! ¡Gracias por el review!**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo, ¡que lo disfrutéis!**

…**.**

(Kena y Jack se separan con una gran sonrisa)

Jack: ¡Guau!

Kena: ¡Si, guau!

Jack: Besas bien… (sonrojado)

Kena: Igual tu… (sonrojada)

Tulio: Si no os importa, tengo gente a la que hacer reír…

Musa: Y yo a gente a quien inspirar así que….

Musa y Tulio: ¡Os dejamos parejita! (solo era una excusa porque creían que sobraban)

Tulio: Vamonos Phil, tienes que darle brillo a esas luces de Navidad…

(se fueron y dejaron a la pareja de enamorados sentados en una roca mirando el lago)

Jack: (hace como si tuviese sueño y le pasa el brazo por detrás abrazándola. Ella pone la cabeza en su hombro) Se hace raro pensar que te moriste en un sitio tan bello…

Kena: Si… (triste y nostálgica)

Jack: Oye, no me has dicho como moriste…

Kena: Ya… es un poco doloroso… ¿mejor te lo cuento mañana sí?

Jack: Claro… Empieza a hacer frío…

Kena: Jack, eres el espíritu del invierno… ¿Como puedes tener frío?

Jack: Solo era una excusa para poderte abrazar... (pueden decir awww! (si quieren)

Kena: No te hace falta una excusa…

Aster: (corriendo como poseso…) Por fin os encuentro… (dando grandes bocanadas de aire) Norte quiere reunirnos a todos…

Jack: ¿Es algo malo?

Kena: Que, es, ¿una epidemia? ¿Pich?

Aster: En realidad no tengo idea… Tendremos que ir al polo….

(van todos al polo por uno de los túneles de Aster)

Kena: ¿Que pasa Norte?

Norte: Quiero que todos vaiamos a algún sitio de vacaciones… pero no se donde…

Hada: ¿Para eso nos has hecho venir?

Norte: (pensativo desenvaina sus espadas) ¡Ya lo tengo! (apuntando a Aster muy cerca con ellas)

Aster: (Cara de asustado)

Norte: ¡Vamos a ir a la montaña! ¡Id preparando las maletas!

(Todos se van a sus respectivas guaridas a hacer las maletas)

Jack: Y… ¿Nosotros ahora donde dormimos?

Norte: Podeis quedaros aquí…. Pero… solo tengo dos habitaciones… Una para mi, y una para invitados…

Kena: Entonces tendremos que dormir juntos… (sonrojada)

**ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE…. NECESITO QUE VOTEIS POR LO QUE PASARA A CONTINUACIÓN… QUEREIS ROMANCE TIERNO O ****relaciones sexuales (no penséis mal de mi, ya estoy avergonzada escribiendo esto…) ****ESTA EN VUESTRAS MANOS, DEJAD VUESTRAS VOTACIONES EN FORMA DE REVIEW. GRACIAS.**

**AQUÍ ME DESPIDO. YA SABEIS, VOTAD. **


	11. Chapter 11: EXTRA MUY ACLARADOR

**Sheblunar: La verdad es que no se que contestar a parte de que gracias por el review i porque te guste mi historia.**

**Danafrost: Sipp es el papá, y nunca grites de miedo, ¡que Pich se pone contento! ¡Jajajaja, gracias por comentar! **

**Retzhitha AR****: ¡Me siento feliz cuando decis que os g****usta mi historia! Me encanta que me digan que soy súper… ¡Me siento genial! **

**Danafrost: Por eso este capitulo explicara porque Jack se esta volviendo cursi con lo de Aster, porque ya se llevan bien y todo eso… ¡Hay algo que no sabeis!**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**..**

( ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE: HAREMOS VOTACION DEL CAPI 10 UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, ¿QUE QUIEREN, ROMANTICISMO TIERNO, O RELACIONES… YA SABEN POR DONDE VOY….? PD: SIENTO BASTANTE VERGÜENZA AL DECIR ESO.

DECIDME POR LOS REVIEWS LO QUE QUEREIS, QUE CONSTE QUE ES UNA APUESTA ENTRE UNA AMIGA Y YO, NO PENSEIS MAL DE MI… (NO TENGAIS VERGÜENZA PORFA, QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN) ESTO QUE LEEREIS A CONTINUACION ES COMO "UNA PARTE QUE NO SALIO EN LA HISTORIA" QUE ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA QUE NO PENSEIS QUE JACK SE HA HECHO CURSI DE LA NADA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE)

ANTES DE LA HISTORIA….

(Jack va al palacio de los dientes)

Jack: ¡Totth, necesito que me hagas el favor más importante que me has hecho en la vida! ¡Porfavor! (haciendo pucheros)

Hada: ¿Bueno, que me pides?

Jack: ¡Necesito saber quien formaba mi familia en el pasado!

Hada: (lanzándole la cajita de sus recuerdos) Anda toma…

Jack: ¡Eres la mejor! (se va y abre sus recuerdos) A ver…

(proyección de los recuerdos)

(Un niño de aproximada mente 3 años, de cabello marrón y pequeñas pecas jugaba con su padre a la pelota)

Aster: ¡A ver si puedes conmigo pequeñajo! (Dijo un hombre parecido al niño)

Jack: ¡Claro que puedo! (Le marca un "gol" a su padre. (claramente el padre se ha dejado)

Aster: ¡Guau! ¡Eres un campeón! (cojiendolo en brazos) ¡Vamos a decírselo a mamá!

Jack: ¡Sí! (entusiasmado)

Aster: (Lo pone en sus hombros)

(fuera de la proyección de los recuerdos)

Jack: ¡Es mi padre! Me resulta extrañamente familiar a Bunny… Seran imaginaciones mias…

….

**YA SE QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO, ES UN EXTRA… ¡NECESITO SUS VOTOS PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA!**


	12. Chapter 12: Una nochecita especial

**Nerea Infante: Tendras que esperar a que se tengan que casar… ¡Grácias por comentar!**

**Sheblunar****: ¡Jejejeje! ¡Gracias por el review, no me merezco gente como vosotros!**

**Retzhitha AR: ¡Tienes razón, hare las dos cosas! ¡Gracias por comentar y por darme la idea! **

**Danifrost: Yo también, creeme… ¡que suerte tiene Kena!**

**Dany: La novia de conejo es la madre de Sopfhie, se volverán a encontrar, pero cada cosa a su tiempo jejeje. ¡Tu review estuvo saabdndanafaf hermoso!**

**Nerea Infante: ¡La madre de dios! ¡Eso significa que emezaste a leer en fan fiction con 8 años! Eres digna de admirar, yo con 8 años no tenia ni internet… jejeje, ya te digo que no me es ninguna molestia, es más, ¡me encanta responder tus reviews!**

**Nerea Infante: Jejeeje, espero que no pienses que tengo una enfermedad mental cuando leas la parte de… ya sabes… eso. ¡Eres un autentico sol! De verdad, me haces llorar… (melodramatismo) **** Yo también prefiero las películas de sangre a las románticas… pero lo romántico leído es mucho mejor… no se porque… Tranquila, yo también soy muy macabra… Te recomiendo que veas "rec", es de sangre y ¡mola un monton! Nerea, aspira… inspira… que falta poco para que leas la historia… jejeje **

**Kalea: Tranquila, no pienso ni que estes loca ni enferma… jejeje.**

**Danifrost: Bueno, la mayoría de personas me han dicho… ya sabes…eso, ¡pero yo mezclare de los dos! Así nadie se pelea, jejeje **** ¡gracias por leer y por tu opinión! (y por el review)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…

Jack y Kena: (se sonrojan)

Norte: (los coje a los dos por los hombros y los lleva hasta una habitación) Si necesitais algo estoy a la otra punta del taller durante toooda la noche… Por cierto, esta habitación esta insonorizada…

Jack: Si, claro….

Norte: (susurrándole a Jack. Kena no lo oye) Espero que lo pases bien…

Jack: (se sonroja al máximo) S-s-i-i… C-c-l-l-a-a-r-r-o...

(Ya camibados y en una cama de matrimonio ni más ni menos….)

Kena: Buenoo…. (sonrojada)

Jack: Si, he… (sonrojado)

Kena: Me ha encantado la cena…

Jack: ¿En serio?

Kena: ¡Claro! (con más confianza apolla la cabeza en la "barriga" de Jack. (soy yo o a Jack le hace falta comerse un sandwitch?)

Jack: (abraza a Kena tal i como están)

Kena: Por cierto… ¿que quiere decir que una chapa de botella no solo sirve para que el líquido no se escape?

Jack: Que un guardián no solo sirve para ayudar a los niños… también sirve para apoyar a los demás…

Kena: Que profundo… ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Jack: De tumblr… (póker face)

Kena y Jack: ¡Jajaja!

Kena: (despues de unos minutos) ¿Bueno… tengo una pregunta… nosotros que somos?

Jack: Mmmm… espíritus que protejen…

Kena: No, no. Nosotros dos…

Jack: Pues… yo y tu, …quiero decir… tu y yo… podríamos ser,… si tu quieres… em…

Kena: ¿Novios?

Jack: ¡Exacto!

Kena: ¡Si, quiero ser tu novia!

Jack: ¡Pues ya es oficial! (haciendo un gesto de victoria, pero sin querer, le da en uno de sus senos (suavemente, con lo que duele…) Lo siento, no era mi intención… yo…

Kena: Soy tu novia… ¿tienes derecho a hacerlo no? (seductoramente)

Jack: si… ¿Tambien tengo derecho a hacer esto? ( Le toca las dos. (que vergüenza… espero que no penséis que me falta un tornillo….)

Kena: Eso y más… ( ahún más seductora)

Jack: Entonces, ¿no te importara que me quite la camiseta no?

Kena: En absoluto…

Jack: (se la quita. ( no esta tan flaco…. Le quita el camisón a Kena dejándola en ropa interior. Se quita el pantalón del pijama de un salto)

Kena: (Se quita el sostén)

Kena y Jack: (se quitan las prendas que cubren sus partes íntimas)

Jack: ( se abalanza encima de Kena y le masturba (que vergüenza) los senos.)

Kena: ( gime un poco)

Jack: (le da pequeños besos en el cuello hacia abajo, llega a la "bariga" y hasta su parte íntima. Le masturba el clítoris primero con la lengua y después con los dedos)

Kena: (da pequeños gemidos de placer y "sujeta" la cabeza de Jack contra su clítoris.( me da mucha vergüenza lo que viene a continuación) si… mmm… (Llega al orgasmo) ¡ahhhh! (dando un pequeño respingo) Ahora me toca a mi… ( Se pone encima de Jack y empieza a masturbarle "eso")

Jack: (gemidos (masculinos) de placer. Se corre y bueno, "explota" (no explota de verdad, ya me entendéis) en la boca de Kena) Lo siento en verdad yo…

Kena: (lamiendo… "el líquido") me gusta…

Jack: (esta por introducir… eso en…eso…) Estas segura de que quieres…

Kena: ¡Más segura que nunca!

(se empiezan a dar besos apasionadamente)

Jack: (empieza a introducir eso)

Kena: ¡Ahhh!

Jack: (le da la mano mientras introduce eso en eso a poco a poco. Se la mete entera y empieza a meter y sacar )

Kena y Jack: ( gemidos de placer. Cada vez van más rápido hasta que… bueno, Jack "explota" dentro de Kena) ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

(al dia siguiente… (los dos están desnudos en la cama) Kena apoya la cabeza en el abdomen de Jack)

Kena: Buenos días… (dulcemente)

Jack: (dando un bostzo) Buenos días princesa (dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente. Se duchan juntos)

Kena: ¿Me puedes pasar el champú?

Jack: Claro, toma… (le pasa el champú)

(el baño es de en sueño, hay una ducha espaciosa para lavarse y una especie de piscina de agua caliente)

Jack y Kena: (se enjuagan y van a la "piscina" de agua caliente. Se visten, cojen las maletas y van a la sala del mundo)

Kena: ¡Buenos días Norte!

Norte: ¡Buenos días! ¿Preparados para las vacaciones?

Jack: ¿Sí, pero, a donde vamos?

Norte: ¡A los Alpes! Tendremos que esperar a que los demás aparezcan…

…

**QUE VERGÜENZA HE PASADO, ESPERO QUE NO CREAIS QUE ME FALTA UN TORNILLO… (LA PARTE TIERNA VENDRA EN OTRO CAPI)**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO ( NO EN ESE SENTIDO) ¿REVIEWS?**


	13. Chapter 13: ME VOY POR UNA SEMANA

Voy a dejar esta historia por un tiempo, ¡pero tranquilos, volvere! Eso de un tiempo me refiero a como muy máximo por una semana. Estoy haciendo un fan fic de Harry Potter y ¡una musa me ha dado una bofetada! (no literalmente) así que hasta que la musa decida darme ideas para este fic, en una semana o así, no escrivire. ¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14: Prevacaciones en Pasado

**Mizzy Frost****:**** Tienes razón,**** per****o no quería que pensarais mal de mí. Lo del sentimentalismo, es que no estaba muy inspirada, y decidí ir al grano. Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, ¡un abrazo psicológico de Germán Garmendia!**

**Danafros: Vas a tener romanticismo! Jejeje, pero más adelante… Pueden cambiar muuuuuchas cosas…**

**Retzhitha AR: Gracias por comprenderme, es que no estoy muy acostumbrada que digamos a escribir "eso". ¡Un abrazo con sabor a chicle de fresa! **

**Nerea Infante: Jajajaja, ya te imagino roja como un pimiento (que sea rojo) ¡jajaja! Tranquila, ni en mi más pervertida mente de loca podría escribir los nombres de…. Eso. Si te gusta REC, estoy haciendo un fan fic del tema. Me da mala espina el tío que fue el primer infectado… que cague… **

**Dany: Jajaja, ya te digo que no voy a parar de sorprenderos… por cierto, no tienes idea de lo que va a pasar en este capítulo… Seguro que muchos después de esto intentéis descubrir mi dirección para matarme con la zapatilla kamikaze… **

**Danifrost: ¡Nooooooooo sigue leyendo poooorfaaaaaaaaaaa! Solo trataba de ser realista, los adolescentes tenemos una pequeña muyyyyy pequeña, pero que muy pequeña parte… como decirlo para que no suene mal… caliente… ¿Pero, como sabes que lo he arruinado si no lees lo que viene? ¡Porfaaaaa leee! **

**Nerea Infante: Bueno, Kena es como de 1.58, morena con ojos marrones, con una trenza, lleva un vestido de verano y si, va descalza por si acaso te lo preguntabas. Es una chica de tipo (no quiero ofenderte, ya sé que eres independentista (en realidad me da igual si nos independizamos, molaría) Es una chica bastante española, ya sabes, caderas marcadas, no muy alta, morena, ya me entiendes. De carácter… bueno es ella. Espero que te haya servido de algo. **

**Alexa: ¡Muuuchas Gracias! ¿Estas leyendo la otra historia que tengo de Como entrenar a tu dragón verdad? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Ajlw: Te respondo los tres comentarios en uno… ¡Muchas gracias por corregirme! Pero tengo un problema… NO TENGO PAJOLERA IDEA DE COMO EDITAR UN FAN FIC! Y la idea me vino cuando empecé a leer la obra de teatro que me tenía que aprender del colegio. ¡Gracias por el review! **

**Nerea Infante: ¡Me entristece, pero que te lo pases muy bien! Que suerte tienes… Yo nunca he salido de España (Te diría de Cataluña, pero si he salido de ella) ¡Un besazo con sabor de chicle de fresa! (En la mejilla, no pienses mal de mí) **

**Selena9876: ¡Tranquila, eso de una semana era simbólico! Jejeje, ¡me hace una ilusión indescriptible que te guste mi historia! **

**Nerea Infante: Jejeje, eso de una semana era simbolico, como no sabia si havia internet aquí… pero bueno, ¡si que hay! Así que desde Almería te dedico este capítulo, ¡ya que me has apoyado desde el principio de la historia! Por cierto, ¿de donde eres? (Soy muy curiosa)**

**(Creo que esto ha sido las respuestas a los reviews más largo de la historia de fan fiction…)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…

(De pronto como por arte de magia llegan todos)

Hada: Bueno, ¿vámonos no?

Norte: Ya era hora... (Con su peculiar acento Ruso) Quiero informaros de que nos vamos a convertir en humanos para no llamar la atención, así que, ¡seréis exactamente iguales que cuando no erais guardianes!

Kena: ¿¡QUE!?

Norte: ¿Hay algún problema Kena?

Kena: No, no… Para nada… (Coge a Áster por el brazo) ¿Nos disculpáis un segundo? Jejeje… ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?!

Áster: (a punto de decir algo cuando Kena le tapa la boca)

Kena: Si me convierto en humana, Jack se acordara de que ¡soy Julieta!

Áster: (intentando decir algo otra vez pero lo vuelve a callar)

Kena: Y si ve que soy yo, se preguntara por qué no le dije antes… (Desesperándose) ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa?!

Áster: (cogiendo un polvorón de un plato que estaba cerca y metiéndoselo en la boca a Kena) Si, que se enfadara mucho contigo.

Kena: Que hago… que hago… ¡a, ya se! No… que idea más Gay… (Sin ofender a quien sea gay... es una expresión) Podría… No muy cursi… ¡Ya… ya lo tengo! Lo dejare cao con una piedra y… ¡no! Muy macabro...

Áster: ¿Y si le dices la verdad?

Kena: heee… ¿y si le digo la verdad?

Áster: Creo que esta conversación es más bien un monólogo…

Kena: Gracias Áster, ¡eres el mejor!

Áster: De nada. (típica sonrisa de guaperas)

(Kena se dirije a la sala del mundo, donde Jack intenta deducir que es lo que le dice Meme. Hada esta haciendo ganchillo (dice que allí hace mucho frío) y Norte esta dando los últimos retoques "al coche" que ha construido para pasar desapercibidos)

Norte: ¡Chicos! Es la hora… Empezemos por ti Meme…

(Norte coge una "dragon ball" con una estrella. (si una dragon ball, la primera para ser exactos…) Meme coje la bola y una luz cegadora aparece, dejando ver a un hombrecito, es el mismo de antes pero de piel normal, un poco blanca sin exagerar. La segunda es Hada, que coje la de dos estrellas, y aparece una chica de cabello castaño corto, con pendientes de plumas de colores, de 1.59, con los ojos verdes, un poquito morena y que lleva un vestido medieval envidiable. Luego viene Áster, que deja ver a un hombre con el pelo marrón, de 1.98, muy parecido a Jack (vaya una versión mayor de Jack) pero de ojos azúl grisáceo y con ropa de la época. Ahora le toca a Norte, y deja ver exactamente al mismo de antes, pero sin tantas habilidades con la espada y eso. Le llega la hora a Jack que se convierte en el mismo de antes de ser guardian, lo único es que lleva la ropa de hace 303 años )

Kena: Jack… no se como te lo vas a tomar… espero que no te enfades… (Cuando Kena coge la dragon ball, se convierte en una chica más bien pálida, de ojos marrones un poco más claros que antes, y con un toque de verde. Tiene una figura envidiable, el pelo por el cuello, igual que antes pero un poquito más negro. Tiene unos labios rojizos que destacan sobre su piel, mide lo mismo que antes y lleva un vestido medieval de color morado ( os dejo el link delvestido file:/C:/Users/usuari/Downloads/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa% se ve que llevan todas el mismo…)

Jack: (tiene una reacción como la de rapunzel cuando se entera de que es la princesa perdida) Juliet… Eres… ¿eres tú?

Kena: Si Jack… soy yo…

Jack: ¿¡Me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?! (muy cabreado)

Kena: Yo… yo no quería que…

Jack: ¿¡Que supiera la verdad!? ¿¡Que no me enterara de que la chica con la que me iba a casar hace 303 años estaba delante de mis ojos?!

Kena: Jack…(entre sorprendida asustada y feliz)

Norte: Bueno, bueno…chicos… cuando tengamos que viajar al pasado espero que no os volvais locos…

Jack y Kena: ¿¡al pasado?!

Norte: Claro, las vacaciones serán a lo grande…

Jack: La madre de dios… eso quiere decir que…

Norte: Hemos tenido un problemilla con lo de Los Alpes… y vamos a ir a Tadoussac…

Áster: Eso es mi pueblo…

Norte: Tendréis que comportaros como habitantes del pueblo… yo ya me encargo de eso… Áster y Jack revivirán sus momentos con sus familias, igual que Kena… Bueno Julieta, y nosotros haremos vida como gente normal. ¡Todos al carroaje!

Jack: espera un momen… ¡heee! (norte lo coje por la pequeña capa y lo mete en el transporte)

…

**SE QUE HA SIDO CORTO PERO NO ME VIENE MUCHA INSPIRACION, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LO DEJO, ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO! **


	15. Chapter 15: Un conmovedor reencuentro

**Sheblunar****: No**** quería**** que se**** pelearan****, me da mal**** rollito****...**** jejeje****. **

**Retzhitha AR****: ¡Cada**** vez**** que me enviais un rewiew me sube la moral! ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme y enviarme reviews! (Germán a subido vídeo nuevo porfin) **

**Nerea Infante: Jejeje, te apuesto una cuchara a que te dedico muchos más. Gracias por responderme, así tenemos una relación de… em… "Conocidas/ lectoras frenéticas/ amigas/ fans mutuas" Jejeje, ¿Nunca te has planteado hacerte una cuenta y hacer historias? Me encantaría que lo hicieras… Seria "cool". Yo más que Catalana soy bien Castellana, porque mi madre es de Extremadura y mis abuelos de parte de padre de Almería. Jejeje, yo he recorrido media España en coche… ¡¿Por qué Valencia es taaaaaan larga?! Yo he ido a un pueblecito cerca de Almería que se llama Velefique, relativamente cerca de uno que se llama Vacares. Tienes razón… que asco… no te recomiendo montarte con él otra vez… De acuerdo, ya la mirare. ¡Me entusiasmas! **

**Danifrost: Ufffffffff… Que alivio… ¡Sip, se iban a casar! Eso de que no se acordaba, los demás si se acuerdan, él tiene lagunas mentales porque Pich… ¡Mierda, casi lo digo…! ¡Olvidalo, olividalo olvídalo! ,-) **

**Nerea Infante: Tranquila, me gusta que se interesen por mi vida. Jejeje, A ver… Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, se puso malísima y perdió placetas (células de la sangre que hacen que te cures de las heridas y los daños) así que la ingresaron en el vall d'Ebron. Eso de las plaquetas se me pego a mi. Tranquila, no es nada contagioso ni me afecta en la vida diaria ni nada, solo tengo que vigilar de no hacerme heridas graves, porque si me hago un corte considerable y no voy al médico rápido me desangro. Total, que nací en Barcelona, pero nosotros vivímos en Sant Celoni. No, no soy independentisa, pensaba que tu si, por eso te dije eso, en realidad me da igual, me va bien las dos cosas. A, por si te interesa soy del Barça. ¡Abrazos con sabor a chicle de fresa!**

**(Cada vez esto se hace más largo)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

Jack: Oye, ¿porqué siempre eres tan brusco?

Norte: Soy de Rusia, mejor acostúmbrate porque yo soy de los más blandos…

Hada: Mejor no quiero imaginarme como son los duros…

Norte: ¡Poneos el cinturón!

Kena: ¡He! ¡En mi lado no hay cinturón!

Jack: Solo es una expresión.

Áster: ¿Qué velocidad alcanza esto?

Norte: Los… 500 km por hora…

Áster: ¡¿Qué?!

Norte: Tu solo agarrate donde puedas…

Jack: (Se sienta en el suelo haciendo fuerza contra la "pared" con las piernas, pone a Kena encima de él y la abraza con fuerza. Áster asustado se une a Jack abrazandolo por el lado)

(El carroaje despega a unas velocidades vertiginosas)

Todos menos Norte: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(El carroaje se para. Kena, Hada, Meme, Áster y Jack lo miran asustados y despeinados)

Norte: ¡Jajajaja!

(Todos salen del carroaje mareados y caminando como ebrios)

Kena: Dime que ya hemos llegado…

Norte: ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Áster: ¿En serio?

Norte: Niet, pero me ha dicho que le diga que si que hemos llegado…

Hada: Cómo tenga que volverme a meter en ese cacharro bomito…

Norte: Tranquila Hada, iremos caminando para no causar sospechas, no falta mucho… diez kilómetros o así…

Kena: (cojiendolo por la camisa) ¡¿Diez kilómetros!?

Jack: (suspirando) Menudas vacaciones que me esperan…

(Todos caminan por el bosque dándose con ramas y tropezando con piedras)

Jack: ¡Auch!

Kena: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jack: Nada… esa maldita rama… Añoro volar…

Hada: Y yo…

Norte: Sois unos flojuchos rematados…

Áster: Puf…

Norte: Mirad, ¡ya hemos llegado!

Kena: ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aaleeluya!

Áster: Gracias a Moon…

Hada: ¡Porfín!

Jack: Estoy morido…

Kena: Es muerto o molido…

Jack: Pues eso… (sentándose en una piedra) Oye… siento una presión en mi barriga… me resulta muy familiar…

Norte: Creo que es que tienes que ir al baño…

Jack: Pues, ¿Dónde esta la casa con el baño?

Áster: Em… Jack… En la edad media no hay baños…

Jack: (desesperado) ¡¿Cómo que no hay?! ¿¡Que hago?! (Dando saltitos)

Norte: Pues… tendras que hacerlo a la antigua usanza…

Jack: ¿¡Que!? (se va corriendo a un lugar apartado) Emm… Tengo un problema…

Áster: ¿Y ahora que?

Jack: ¿Cómo se iba al baño?

Áster, Bunny y Meme: (Se dan una palmada en la cara)

Hada y Kena: (se ríen a carcajadas)

Áster: Ya voy yo… (se mete entre la maleza)

(Jack y Áster vuelven. Jack mira el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo)

Jack: (se sonroja)

Áster: (le da un codazo a kena y le susurra algo al oído)

Kena: (se sonroja)

Hada: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Kena: Em… na- nada…

Jack: Menudo dia…

Norte: Ala, ya estamos aquí. Jack y Áster, aquella es vuestra casa. Kena, aquí te llamas Julieta, tu casa es aquella y nosotros tres somos amigos de las dos familias y estamos de paso, así que viviremos en las dos casas.

Jack: (No le falta tiempo para salir corriendo dentro de la casa. Entra y encuentra a Pipa saliendo por la puerta)

Pipa: ¿Dónde estabas? Iva a ir a buscar…

Jack: (La abraza y empieza a llorar)

Pipa: He… ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que te has peleado con July…

Jack: (se separa un poco sonriendo y ahún llorando. Niega con la cabeza)

Pipa: ¿Y entonces porque lloras?

Jack: Porqué… Os echaba de menos… (sollozando)

James: (Baja por las escaleras) ¿Estas bien?

Pipa: Esta muy raro…

Sophie: ¿Jaki esta triste?

Jack: (Los abraza a los tres) No. Estoy muy contento…

Brenda: Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?

Pipa: Dice que nos echaba de menos…

Áster: (entra y los abraza a todos. (escena parecida a la de rapunzel cuando se reencuentra con sus padres, pero con mucha más gente)

"Julieta": (Los mira sonriendo. Áster le ofrece la mano y la estira para que los abraze)

Hada: (sonríe y sin que nadie la vea les hecha una foto sin flash)

….

**ME HE PARTIDO DE RISA MIENTRAS ESCRIVÍA LA PARTE EN QUE JACK TENÍA QUE IR AL BAÑO. ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA SALIDO DEMASIADO DULZON. ¿REVIEWS? **


	16. Chapter 16: Un giro inesperado

**Sheblunar: jejejeje, me partí de risa mientras lo escrivia… **

**Retzhitha AR: Jejejeje, ahún me río cuando lo leo… jejeje, ¡un abrazo psicológico!**

**Guest: Pues si que ha tardado Jack en volver he… jejeje, pues, te aconsejo que prepares 4 rollos de papel de váter, porque vienen muuuuuuuchas más cosas, seguro que después de eso me quereis quemar en la hogera… **

**Nerea Infante: Eso si que es molesto… ¡Con lo de campo que soy yo! ¿No se te hace raro de que alguien revolviera tus tripas? (ya estoy hablando como Pata pez….) No se si la has visto, pero quiero ver una película que se llama "una familia muy española" o algo así, he visto el tráiler y me ha gustado. Jejejeje, yo soy del Barça, veo los partidos y tal, pero no soy taaaan fanática, mi mejor amiga lo es, y cuando hizo la comunión y fuimos a su casa, en vez de dar recordatorios y eso, nos pintamos la cara de Blau Grana y toda su familia y yo nos pusimos a mirar el partido en su su tele enooooooorme de pantalla plana y tiramos petardos y todo. (con el miedo que me dan….) ¿A sí? Jejeje, ¡que casualidad! Yo no la he mirado porque ya la he visto y estaba mirando (otra vez) Como entrenar a tu dragón. ¡Me encantan las sorpresitas! Jejejejeje, ¡Besos (en la mejilla) con sabor a fresa y melocotón!**

**Nerea Infante: Bueno, te doy por adelantado que soy muyyyy fea. Tengo Ask, si tu tienes puedes mirar una foto mía. ¡Dios! ¡Eres mi hermana gemela perdida! ¡Yo también llevo brakets! A mi ya me han puesto los de abajo. Tengo el pelo de color indefinido, porque en invierno lo tengo negro, y en verano reflejos( disimulados) marrones. Tengo el pelo más o menos largo por las costillas (no las primeras, tres o cuatro abajo) No llevo flequillo, a mi me sienta fatal. Yo tampoco llevo pendientes, molestan y los pierdo. (si que tengo agujeros en las orejas) Yo soy bastante morena y en invierno sigo siendo morena pero no tanto como en primavera o verano. Siempre visto con pitillos (en verano pantalón corto) Camisetas cómodas (o jerséis si hace frío) Avezes me pongo pañuelo (rara vez) Y en verano duermo con camisón corto (de mariposas verdes o de dibujitos XD) y en las demás estaciones pijama verde (ya me va pequeño) o marrón con piquitos rosas. Tambien te voy a decir las cosas que me dan miedo. (son muuuuuchas) **

**-Soy claustrofóbica (miedo a los espacios pequeños)**

**-Me dan miedo los ruidos fuertes (petardos, ladridos de perro)**

**-Me da miedo la oscuridad (es raro, porque solo me da miedo si estoy en mi casa…)**

**-Depende de cómo las alturas (es raro porque a veces no me da miedo)**

**-Me dan miedo los cocodrilos en libertad, los leopardos en libertad, los lobos (especialmente) en libertad, los osos en libertad, los tigres en libertado, los leones en libertad… (todos los bichos peligrosos en libertad) **

**Bueno, habras comprobado que soy una miedica… ¡Total, esa soy yo! ¡Besos (en la mejilla) con sabor a melocotón y fresa! **

**Nerea Infante: Te juro por quien quieras que lo haré, pero déjame un tiempo para avanzar un poco el fan fic de "otra aventura de los jinetes de mama". Es que he hecho muchos fics nuevos que tienen pocos capítulos. Cuando por lo menos tenga tres capítulos (solo me hace fata uno) me pondré en marcha con el fic. **** (PD: pedón por tardar tanto, pero con las clases no doy abasto)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**..**

Brenda: ¿A que ha venido tanto cariño de repente? Estas cogiendo algo fuerte… mmmm… ¿Paperas?

Jack: ¡No! (riendo) Os echaba de menos.

Pipa: ¿Qué clase de fenómeno paranormal te ha lavado el cerebro?

Áster: Creo que Jack tiene razón, os echabamos mucho de menos…

Jaime: ¿Ahora en serio que os pasa?

Áster y Jack: (Cara de decir la verdad)

Jaime y Pipa: Esto es más raro que el tío Billy haciendo ejercicio…

Sophie: ¡Papi! ¡Conejito de Pasqua!

Áster: ¡¿Qué?!

Sophie: (enseñándole un conejito muy mono que encotro en el bosque mientras jugaba) ¡Conejito de Pasqua!

Áster: Que monada cielo… ¿Me dejas tocarlo?

Sophie: ¡Si! ¿Hoy papi me enseñara a pintar?

Áster: ¡Claro! ¿Quieres pintar huev… digo… un longevo árbol?

Jack: ¿Un longevo árbol? (burlándose)

Áster: Eso mismo dije. (nervioso)

Sophie: ¡Sí! (ilusionada ofreciéndole coger al pequeño conejo)

Áster: ¡Es muy suave y blandito! (acariciándolo)

Jack: Se parece a alguien que yo me se…

Brenda: ¿Y quién es cariño?

Jack: Pues es mi… ¡mmmm!

Áster: (tapándole la boca) A un amigo suyo de la aldea de al lado… ¿A que sí, Jack? (amenazadoramente)

Jack: Claro, claro, eso mismo quería decir.

James: Jack, ¿quieres venir al lago con nosotros?

Pipa: ¡Será divertido!

Jack: ¡Claro! ¿Podría venir Julieta?

Pipa: Sí, ¿cuantos más mejor no?

(mientras salen por la puerta de madera)

James: ¡Jack tiene novia! ¡Jack tiene novia! (burlándose) ¿Me lo negaras hermano?

Jack: De hecho… ¡No, no te lo niego! (feliz)

James: (con la boca abierta e impresionado)

Julieta: (aparece y le cierra la boca a James) Te entraran moscas… Y creeme es muy desagradable… No preguntes cómo lo sé… Solo lo se…

(llegan al lago)

James: Hace mucha calor… ¡¿Nos bañamos?!

Jack: Em… yo paso, el agua parece fría…

Julieta: (susurrándole) Pero si eres un espíritu del invierno…

Jack: Pero ahora soy humano… ¡Y tengo frío!

Pipa: Ho, venga… ¡no seas carcamal!

Jack: ¡No soy carcamal! El lago es muy peligroso…

Pipa: Ahora sí que no te reconozco… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jack: ¡Nada! ¡Soy el mismo de siempre!

James: Pero aburrido…

Jack: ¡Yo no soy aburrido!

Pipa: Pues demuéstralo antes de que te conviertas en un adulto…

Jack: ( muy cabreado) ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo elcentro de todos los problemas?!

(despertando de un largo y profundo sueño…)

Kena: (llorando) ¡Jack! (lo abraza muy fuerte y lo revisa para ver si tiene alguna herida) ¿¡Estas bien?!

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que estoy bien… ¿Y porque somos guardianes si nos habíamos convertido en humanos?

Kena: ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

Jack: Las vacaciones… En el pasado…

Kena: Solo era un sueño Jack.

Jack: ¿Cómo?

Kena: Pich nos atacó… Es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginábamos… ahora puede hacer dormir a quien quiera, a su antojo, y primero le crea buenos sueños, pero si el sueño llega hasta el final… Suerte que te has despertado a tiempo…

….

**MUCHOS QUERRAN FUSILARME, PERO ESTE ES EL EPISODIO. ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ES QUE ENTRE LAS CLASES Y TODO NO LO HE PODIDO HACER MÁS LARGO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter17:La famosa Miya con sus nombres

**Sheblunar: Mi trabajo aquí es sorprenderos, así que, como dije anteriormente, esta es una historia diferente. Intentare dar bastantes giros inesperados, me encanta hacer eso… **

**Retzhitha AR: Espero no haberme tardado muuuuuuuuucho. Sip, ha sido un sueño, pero que eso no te desanime, que aún faltan muchas cosas por contar... Un abrazo psicológico de Germán Garmendia y nos vemos el próximo… em… ¡día que sea! ¡Chao, chao!**

**Danifrost: Amigo mío, las apariencias engañan… Nunca te creas que algo es real hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos… (De lejos) ¡El dicho no es así imbécil! (yo) ¿¡Y porque nadie me avisó!? ¡Ya lo he difundido! (estoy paranoica…) Y no, no es broma (lo del sueño no lo de que estoy paranoica) ¡Wow! ¡Nadie nunca antes le había dado un beso a mi imaginación! No ahora en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y que te guste! **

**Danifrost: Ok, ¡gracias por aclarar! **

**Nerea Infante: En realidad no me revolviste las tripas, fue a ti a la que se las revolvieron. Gracias, es que tengo demasiado que actualizar, estoy haciendo tres nuevos capítulos a la vez. Jejejeje, por lo menos mi profesor de Tecnología no da miedo, me cae bien, es simpático, pero el que si me daba miedo era el de sociales, me daba miedo de pequeña porque era muy serio, como spnape de Harry Potter, pero más viejo, más moreno y eso… Pero no es tan duro como snape, en realidad ahora que lo conozco es simpático. ¡Jajajajjajaja! Yo una vez hice el ridículo cayéndome por las escaleras del cole mientras bajábamos con la fila para salir, me resbale y me cogí en la cuerda de la persiana (que por cierto estaba bajada) Y mientras me caía por las escaleras iba subiendo la persiana. Tendrías que haber estado allí… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Cada vez que me acuerdo me pongo a llorar de risa! Si lo he visto, y casi me caigo de la silla XD. Hasta mi primo de seis años sabe más inglés que Ana Botella. Bueno, ¡un beso (en la mejilla) con sabor a fresa y melocotón! PD: (eso lo dudo mucho ;) )**

**Nerea Infante: Por desgracia no tengo móvil, así que no, pero tengo gmail (te diría ask o Facebook pero mi hermana me los ha requisado) Si tienes gmail podríamos hablar (si quieres) ¡Paz y gatos! :)**

**NUCICO: Jejejeje ****.**

**Nerea Infante: Nosotros somos unos aburridos, así que no tenemos fiesta, solo un caramelo (por el santo de una profesora que se llama Mercé) y perdemos una clase para ir a misa (es que voy a un cole de monjas, y no, las monjas de mi cole no llevan el traje ese) ¡Seguro que te lo has pasado muy bien! ¡Que te lo pases bien! (atrasado) **** ¡ATENCION! ¿**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

**¡ATENCION! ¿QUEREIS SALIR EN LA HISTORIA? ¡SOLO TENEIS QUE ENVIARME EN UN REVIEW CON VUESTRO NOMBRE NORMAL, O EL QUE QUERAIS TENER EN LA HISTORIA, Y SI QUEREIS SER DE LOS MALOS O DE LOS BUENOS!**

Jack: ¿Cómo que un sueño?

Kena: Cuando descubriste que Áster era tu padre, Pich y sus aliados nos atacaron con su nueva técnica. Crean sueños hermosos al principio, pero cada vez se van oscureciendo más, hasta que matan el alma de la persona a la que hechizan. Buscan tus anhelos... y los hacen reales en el sueño para que no te despiertes. Luego. Poco a poco lo van estropeando y ya no puedes salir. Poca gente puede despertar, y si lo hace, solo puede ser cuando las cosas empiezan a salir mal.

Jack: Por eso cuando me enfado con Pipa y James, desperté. ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

Kena: Una semana.

Jack: ¿¡Una semana!? ¿Qué tal están todos? (preocupado por su "familia")

Kena: Peleando, pensando, planeando. Las cosas se nos van de las manos… Por eso el Hombre de la Luna ha elegido a nuevos guardianes para ayudarnos con la nueva guerra de los mundos… Esta vez TODO depende de lo que hagamos. Los "nuevos" son Angie, la "responsable" de la existencia del agua. Le sigue Jean, el "autor" del otoño, y Miya, la "propietaria" del viento.

Jack: ¿¡Espera que?! ¿La propietaria del viento?

Kena: Así es, ¿a quién crees que llamas cada vez que vuelas?

Jack: Por qué dices que Angie es la "responsable" del agua, Jean el "autor" del otoño y Miya la "propietaria" del viento, es decir, ¿por qué lo dices de esa manera?

Kena: Ahora lo veras… ¡Chicos! ¡Venid por favor!

(Aparece un chico vestido con unos pantalones parecidos a los de Jack de cuando era humano, y una camiseta de manga corta de colores rojo, marrón de varias tonalidades, amarillo… y con una hoja marrón en medio. También llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón oscuro. Traía puestas unas "mustang" a juego con la camiseta. El chico tenía el pelo castaño claro y con algunos mechones oscuros. Era tan alto como Jack, pero un poco más "ancho" que él (eso todo el mundo). Estaba pintando una hoja.) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya se ha despertado?

(Aparece una chica de cabello negro muy oscuro con unos ojos azul potente, más hermosos incluso que los de Jack, ya que tenían varias combinaciones de tonos de azul. Traía puesto un vestido largo por un poco más debajo de las rodillas y también un poco acampanado, de color azul celeste con un lazo azul oscuro por la cintura. Esta no traía zapatos. Era blanquísima, pero no tanto como Jack. Media 1.59 más o menos y llevaba una diadema con motivos de agua y flores no me olvides) ¿Está bien?

(Llega con mucha confianza una chica de pelo castaño largo por los hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido entre blanco y azul claro por las rodillas y un poco acampanado. De su pelo lacio y brillante colgaban una pluma azul bellísima y otra más blanca que la nieve. Llevaba también un pendiente con las plumas del mismo color, pero más pequeñas. Esta tenía el poder de camuflarse como si fuese invisible. Tampoco llevaba zapatos. (NA: ¡No sé qué me ha dado hoy con el azul!) ¡Buenos días bella durmiente! Bueno, más bien malos… Desde luego no hay quien se acerque a ti… ¡Estas helado como siempre!

Jack: ¿Tu eres Miya verdad?

Miya: ¡Sip! Es curioso que no lo sepas, ya que siempre estoy contigo.

Jack: ¿Siempre estás conmigo? Pues yo no te veo.

Miya: Es que me camuflo con el aire.

Jack: (hablando con una pequeña risita) ¿Cómo quieres que sepa tu nombre si no me has dado oportunidad de conocerte?

Miya: Ehhhh… ¡No lo sé chico! (Columpiándose boca abajo de un bastón de caramelo gigante y dándole una mordida)

Jack: ¡Me caes bien!

Miya: ¡Tú también a mí! (señalando a Jean y Angie) Este seriucho de aquí es el toca castañas, y esa mis responsabilidad de ahí es la mineral.

Jean: ¿¡Qué me has llamado sopla gaitas!?

Miya: Toca castañas. ¿Te molesta?

Jean: (calmándose un poco) Como te odio…

Kena: Pues ves acostumbrándote porque a mí me llama fuegos fatuos… (Apoyándose amistosamente en su hombro como diciendo: Te tocara aguantarla por el resto de tu eternidad)

Miya: Creo que a ti te llamare… (Refiriéndose a Jack) ¡Frostbite! ¡El congelador portátil! ¡Frío mañanero! ¡Quebranta tuberías! ¡El lago congelado de san Quisquín! O…

Kena: Hay, ya empezamos…

Miya: El agua congelada del váter, o... (Haciendo gestos)

Jack: Bueno, mientras te decides, tenemos que ayudar a Norte, Meme, Áster y Hada.

Angie: Pues ya me puedes estar explicando cómo, porque nos han encerrado… Ups…

Jean: ¿¡QUE!?

Miya: Hay no… ("oliéndose" lo que pasara)

Jean: ¿¡Estamos encerrados!? ¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Las paredes se están cerrando, no hay espacio! (Perdiendo los nervios)

Jack: ¿Es claustrofóbico?

Angie: ¿Tu qué crees? (Señalando a Jean con la mano)

Miya: (Se pone a tocar una melodiosa canción con su flauta y se queda dormido, por eso casi cae al suelo, pero Miya lo coge al vuelo y lo coloca sobre su falda)

Angie: Que mono esta cuando se… ¡CALLA!

Kena: Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?

Miya: (haciendo un poco de esfuerzo por levantar a Jean) De momento… Llevarlo a la cama. (Haciendo más esfuerzos) Por si preguntáis… ¡No en ese sentido pervertidos!

….

**¡ATENCION! ¿QUEREIS SALIR EN LA HISTORIA? ¡SOLO TENEIS QUE ENVIARME EN UN REVIEW CON VUESTRO NOMBRE NORMAL, O EL QUE QUERAIS TENER EN LA HISTORIA, Y SI QUEREIS SER DE LOS MALOS O DE LOS BUENOS! (lo he puesto dos veces para que todo el mundo lo lea) ¿REVIEWS?**


	18. Chapter 18: Nerea Nature

**Sheblunar****:**** Ok****,**** estoy**** en**** marcha**** con tu**** personaje****, ****creo que será Diana light. **

**johaNa GA: ¡Muchíiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por apoyarme! **

**Danifrost: He estado leyendo una historia tuya, creo que se llama "Los cuatro grandes, ¡chan, chan, chan! ¡Me encanta, sigue así! Bueno, ya que no puedes ser Daniela Wind, serás Daniela Ligthing (rayo). (Espero que te guste el personaje) **

**Nerea Infante: (Voy a responder todos los mensajes en una "contestación") Cuando llame me contesto un hombre joven, que vergüenza cuando pregunte por ti y me dijo que me había equivocado... El mío es (fijo) 938674674. Compartimos sentimiento, odio jugar a hándbol, tengo un trauma… Una semana antes de hacerme las fotos para la comunión estaba en educación física y un niño que me cae fatal me tiro (intencionalmente) la pelota de hándbol en todo el ojo. Tuvieron que hacerme fotoshop para que no se notara que tenía un morado en todo el centro del "globulo ocular"… Auch…Por cierto, la historia de los cuatro grandes está en camino (¿suena un poco mal no?) Tengo muchas ideas, por eso ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo. ¡Tendré en cuenta las características de tu personaje "Nerea Nature"! ;) Besos (en la mejilla) ¡Con sabor a melocotón y fresa! **

**Selena9876: Creo que tú serás una humana (por el momento) (MN: No te lo voy a contar para que no pierdas el interés ;) ) **

**(Si podéis, describidme como sois o como queréis ser en la historia, así puedo describiros físicamente en el próximo capítulo)**

**(Es una presentación a uno de los personajes, no serán muy largos)**

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

(Nerea era el espíritu de la Naturaleza. Quizá pensáis que es el típico cliché aburrido de siempre, pero Nerea no era el espíritu responsable y compasivo amante de la paz y la armonía de las formas. Ella era ajena a todo tipo de tristeza o aburrimiento. La forma en que murió esta entre una muerte macabra, y una muerte bastante cómica. Simplemente se la comió una planta. Sí, sí, una planta. Andaba por el Amazonas de viaje con su familia. Era un poquito patosa, ya que casi se la come un caimán. Después de ser atacada por toda una serie de animales aparentemente inofensivos, se sentó tranquilamente encima de un arbusto. Sus padres sin darse cuenta del peligro, le restaron importancia al hecho de que su hija estaba a punto de ser devorada, así que continuaron tranquilamente su paseo con los nativos de la zona. Lo extraño fue cuando no la escuchaban pelear con su hermano menor David. Ahí fue cuando el inevitable destino de la pobre y patosa vida de Nerea llegó a su fin. O eso pensaba…) 

Nerea: ¡Cuidado que paso! Perdón, disculpen… ¡Permiso! ¡Oye cochinote! ¡Eso no se tira al suelo! ¡Hay no puedo respirar con tanto humo! ¡Apaga esa parrilla que quemarás el bosque so pazguato! ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres tú? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no se debe ir al bosque con tacones tonta! (Burlando-se de cada persona que se cruzara en su camino) Que tontos son los humanos a veces… Mucho inventar pero poco pensar…

(Nerea era una chica con apariencia de 13 años. Era increíble que una chica de tan "corta edad" tuviese conocimiento todas y cada una de las especies vegetales del planeta. Hasta las especies que todo el mundo ignora que existen. Nerea tenía el pelo corto, no le llegaba a los hombros. Era rizado, unos rizos perfectamente definidos de un color castaño verdaderamente hermoso. Era bastante alta, medía como 1.61. Vestía un simpático vestido color verde perla de tirantes gruesos. La mayoría de espíritus de las estaciones o de los elementos suelen ser muy confiados con los humanos, pero ella no. Si algo había aprendido durante sus 965 años de "vida" por así llamarla, era que no devía confiar en nadie ni en nada. Ella había pasado por todas las guerras, por todos los atemptados, por todas las atrocidades posibles. Si de algo estaba segura era de que los humanos eran crueles, despiadados y no eran de fiar. Y ella acabo en ese bosque de pura casualidad, o más bien por una casualidad llamadaDaniela Ligthing. La chica la arrastro, literalmente, hasta ese bosque para convencerla de que no eran tan malos, y la había retado. Obiamente ella era un poquito orgullosa, así que acepto el reto. Tendría que pasar un día en ese maldito camping rural. Por cierto, os preguntareis porque viajaban al amazonas esa familia de hace tantos años, pero esa es otra historia. (NA: Lo más increíble era que supieran donde esta América)

**COMO HE DICHO EN EL PRINCIPIO, ESTA ES SOLO UNA PRESENTACION DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, NO ES MUY LARGO QUE DIGAMOS. ¿REVIEWS?**


	19. Chapter 19: ¡¿Nerea y Pich!

**Sheblunar: ¡Estoy es marcha! Tu personaje será Rebeca Brave. Es la guardiana de la lucha (en el buen sentido) Estará dividida entre dos opciones. Ya verás el que. **

**Guest: Serás la mejor amiga de Jack, y le darás celos a Kena y a Nerea. Te verás envuelta en todo tipo de dramas, créeme… **

**Nerea Infante: Jejjejeje, somos muy diferentes la una a la otra… A ti te gusta la música clásica y a mí el heavy metal, yo soy de campo y tú de ciudad… ¡Me ha encantado… "conocerte"! (¿soy yo o hable más yo que tú? **

**Nerea Infante: Como ya te he dicho, tengo demasiadas ideas y no sé por cual decidirme… ¡Pero estoy en ello! (¿soy yo o sueno demasiado espontanea?) **

**Retzhitha AR: Ok, pero iras un poco más adelante en la historia… Ya verás como serás importante… **

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**... **

Nerea: ¡Achú! ¡Achú! (sonándose la nariz) ¡Maldita alergia! Espera un momento… (Aterrada) ¿¡Pich?!

Pich: Hombre Nerea… ¿Qué tal tu alergia?

Nerea: ¿Qué quieres?

Pich: Un trato.

Nerea: ¿Qué tipo de trato?

Pich: ¿Sabes quién es Jack Frost?

Nerea: ¡No pienso hacerle daño!

Pich: Ho no… No… No quiero hacerle daño a Frost… Sino a Summer…

Nerea: ¿Qué? No… No lo hare… ¡No te tengo miedo!

Pich: ¿En serio? ¿Y ellas que hacen aquí? Escucha flor, tenemos un acuerdo… Tú haces lo que te diga y dejo en paz a tu hermana… Tú decides, o Summer, o Ariadna…

Nerea: ¿Cómo la mato? (Fríamente)

Pich: Mmmmm… como se suele decir en estos casos… sorpréndeme.

Miya: ¿Qué tanto haces Hojitas?

Jean: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miya: Te dormí, siempre estas estresado… Eso no es bueno… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jean: ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí?

Miya: ¡Oye! ¡Encima que intento ser amable contigo!

Jean: Tienes razón… No debería estar aquí…

Miya: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Jean: Si Rebeca no está… No vale la pena seguir aquí…

Miya: ¡No puedes volver a pensar en ella!

Jean: No quiero seguir aquí… Por favor mátame… Como la otra vez… Te lo suplico… Por favor…

Miya: (que se le van saltando las lágrimas) No… Fue un error… No te quiero ver muerto otra vez… Y menos por mi causa…

Jean: ¿Los ángeles se enfadaran si voy con ella?

Miya: Mucho. No hagas locuras… Por favor… Te quiero.

Jean: Miya… ¿Qué hago?

Miya: Quiéreme… Aunque sea un poco… Es suficiente.

(Los dos llenos de lágrimas se abrazan muy débilmente)

Nerea: Em… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Jack: ¿Nerea?

Nerea: ¡Jack! (lo abraza) ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Jack: ¿Has vuelto a olvidar tus pastillas? Tienes las mejillas rojísimas… Y tienes una nariz parecida a la de Rodolfo…

Nerea: Si… Así de despistada soy… ¿Oye, tú no tienes una amiga llamada Kena?

Jack: Si, de hecho esta aquí al lado, por fin hemos podido salir del taller. Norte nos encerró…

Nerea: ¿A sí…? ¿Fue… fue Norte no?

Jack: ¿Te pasa algo?

Nerea: ¿A quién, a mí? Naaaaaa… Solo estoy mocosa. (Pasándose un pañuelo por toda la cara intentando que la tierra se la tragase… Literalmente)

Jack: ¡Nerea! (Cogiéndola por la muñeca antes de que la tierra la absorbiera completamente) Eres realmente despistada…

Nerea: Je, je… Creo que… Voy a la cocina… ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Jack: Los mocos le han subido al cerebro…

Nerea: (Cogiendo un cuchillo enorme y acercándose con cautela hacia Kena)

Kena: ¡Uy! ¡Un pastelillo! (agachándose a recoger el dulce pastelillo) Tu nueva casa será mi estómago.

Nerea: (Falla en su intento de matar a la "joven". Pensando:) "No me puedo acercar a ella… Está a demasiada temperatura… Si me acerco mucho acabare asándome como una alcachofa a la parrilla… Tendré que usar otra estrategia… ¡Eso es!"

….

**¿OS HA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO? (ESPERO QUE SI ;) =) ) ¿QUÉ CREEIS QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO? ¡NO DUDEIS EN ENVIARME SUGERENCIAS! (PD: ¿ME HE PASADO CON EL DRAMATISMO?) **


	20. La carta y las poderosas perlas

**(Me he hecho un lio con los reviews, así que si vuelvo a responder algo que ya había respondido o me salto alguno, ¡culpa mia! Me avisáis y lo pondré en la siguiente. )**

**danifrost: Ups… Se me olvido… Espero que igual te guste tu personaje. **

**Nerea Infante: Pues no, yo no fui. No tengo idea de quien sea… (PD: Me lo pase genial hablando contigo, hasta que mis padres vinieron… ****) Si, por eso también te pregunté los años de tu hermana, y como me lo apunte en el Word de "Ivar y Belg", se me olvido de borrarlo y al final de la despedida podrás apreciar a simple vista… 22. **

**Danifrost: Hombre, también la tienes que entender, que prefieres, ¿a tu hermana o a una completa desconocida que encima quiere a quien te gusta y Jack esta enamorado de Kena…? Sinceramente yo prefiero a mi hermana. **

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

(Todos volvían a la sala principal. Jean parecía deprimido, al igual que Miya. Angie estaba aburrida. No soportaba el simple hecho de no usar sus poderes cada cinco minutos. Miya tocaba la flauta, era una canción triste, deprimente. Nerea miraba fijamente una planta, podía hablar con ellas mediante telepatía. Jack creaba pequeños copos de nieve que se deshacían al instante, aburrido de no reír ni disfrutar, se sentía incómodo con tanto calor rodeándolo, pero se tenía que aguantar. )

Nerea: Bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando exactamente?

Miya: La llegada de Norte y los demás…

Nerea: Pero si los otros guardianes están secuestrados gracias a Pich y sus aliados, siendo torturados y maltratados por las horribles pesadillas de Pich… Seguramente os embaucaron para que no los ayudarais. (Tan fresca y natural mirándose las uñas)

Jack: ¿¡QUE!?

Nerea: A, ¿Qué no es eso lo que pasa?

(De pronto a todos les llegó energía de golpe, ya tenían algo entretenido que hacer.)

Nerea: Antes que nada Pich os quiere dar esta carta… La he encontrado en la el pasillo…(Enseñando un sobre plateado mate)

Kena: ¿¡Porque no lo has dicho antes?!

Nerea: No me habéis preguntado… (Molesta)

Angie: (Quitandole la carta de las manos a Nerea, lee :)

Estimados guardianes,

no suelo mandar cartas, pero esta es una escepción, vuestros amiguitos están sanos y salvos, solo viven una de mis gloriosas y hermosas pesadillas. Supongo que ya sabeis cual es mi nuevo truco. Quiero hacer un trato con vosotros, yo os entrego al resto de guardianes sin ni siquiera un arañazo, si vosotros me dais vuestras queridas perlas del poder… Si no me las dais el dia 25 de Diciembre a las doce en punto… Ya imagináis el resto de la historia, todos muertos, adiós a la paz y ya os sabeis lo demás. Ah, y las quiero todas, las diez. Solo que falte una y le arrancare la cabeza a cada uno de ellos , y empezare por el "tierno conejito". Esta vez caeras Jack Frost. Saludos oscuros,

Pich Black y los Diez Gobernantes de la Perla Gris

Angie: ¡Tendrá morro el tío! ¿Qué son las diez perlas y los diez gobernantes de la perla gris?

Nerea: Conozco a alguien que os lo explicara todo… Seguidme. (Se va volando gracias a unas raízes trampolín y unas tierras giratorias. Gracias a ellas va saltando por los aires.)

(Miya ayuda a volar a Jack, que carga a Kena. Jean lleva a Angie en brazos como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras salta por los arboles haciendo su trabajo de mientras hacia otras cosas. En cada árbol que se posaba milésimas de segundo para saltar y así "volar", iba dejando todo el paisaje con un aspecto otoñal hermoso.)

Jack: ¿A quien vamos a ver?

Nerea: A Amunet, el espíritu del misterio. Es una chica que para ser de origen Egipcio es bastante "blanca" de piel.

Jean: ¿Dónde esta esa tal amoniaco?

Nerea: ¡Amunet! Vive en todas partes y en ninguna, pero tenemos que ir a la gran piedra sagrada para invocarla a que venga, como la busquemos en esta dimensión, lo llevamos claro.

Kena: ¿Y queda muy lejos esa piedra? (Aburrida)

Jack: ¡Pero si soy yo el que devería estar cansado!

Kena: ¿¡Me has llamado gorda!? (Enfadada)

Jack: No… Solo digo que se debe estar bien ahí arriba.

Kena: (Saltandosele las lágrimas) ¡Me has llamado gorda!

Jack: P-e pero no llores, que te digo que no lo estas… (culpable y arrepentido)

Kena: (A carcajadas) ¡Ya sabia yo que era broma! (Haciendo movimientos de alivio con las manos)  
Miya, Jean y Angie: (Se miran extrañados)

Nerea: Bueno… La gran piedra esta en Canadá… Doce grados al sur y un metro al este… ¡Ahí! Por cierto, Kena… ¿¡No sabes volar tu sola!? (Con humor de perro rabioso)

Kena: ¡Si, pero como Jack es mi novio me lleva amablemente! (Haciendole la puñeta a la chica de "treze" años)

Angie: (Dormida) zzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Jean: -_- …

Nerea: (Pequeño gruñido)

Nerea: (Feliz entre los brazos de su Jack)

Jack: ¿Me puedes decir porque se odian?

Jean: ¿No es obio? Te quieren…

Miya: Ok, ya entendí, así que me excluis de las conversaciones para que no me entere de las cosas…

Nerea: Ok, ya estamos aquí… Solo me faltan las palabras clave… ¡¿Hay, como eran?!

Jean: (Suspira) Rajarimostro, porticanosdrobich eh perzalusisus bo daizamonus…

Miya: (Lo mira de forma rara)

….

**¡PUES ESO, CELOS POR DOQUIER! AMUNET ES SHEBLUNAR … PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO… LOS PERSONAJES IRAN SALIENDO POCO A POCO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	21. Chapter 21: Dos chicas muy diferentes

**( Me parece que me estoy liando con los reviews, así que si me olvido de alguno me avisais) **

**Sheblunar: Jejejje, en realidad yo también soy una despistada como Jack. XD**

**Nerea Infante: Esa es la idea. ¿Mataras a Kena o no? (Suspense) Pues eso ya lo decidiré. **

**Danifrost: Como diríamos en Cataluña… ¡Just a la fusta! (Que quiere decir justo a la madera, pero queda mejor en Catalán…) Esa expresión quiere decir que has dado en el clavo. (PD: Casi pongo calvo…) **

**Nerea Infante: Tranquila, de momento en este ya hay dos nuevos **

**LA PELICULA EL ORÍGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO**

…**.**

Decir que Diana Light era simpática es quedarse corto. No solo ejercía la función que su mismo apellido indica, sino que siempre hacia una cosa u otra, nunca estaba más de diez minutos quieta. De acuerdo, estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero se esforzaba, de eso no hay duda. Estar orgulloso de tu trabajo es importante para seguir haciéndolo bien, y eso es justo lo que Diana hacia. No descansaba, no paraba. Incluso de noche tenia que ir al otro lado del planeta para crear luz en este. Para un espíritu normal eso sería agotador, pero es que ella no era normal, era hiperactiva. No sabia hacer otra cosa, solo hacia eso, pero sin embargo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué os explico esto? Porque esta chica es una de las poseedoras de la mayor fuerza de nuestro sistema solar. Siempre llevaba un vestido de tirantes corto por las rodillas un poco acampanado de tonalidades amarillas, naranjas y rojas. Tenia el pelo color negro claro, con algunos rasgos rojizos y un poco ondulado.

….

Dark Faby. Así se llamaba, un poco raro, pero así se lo "colocaron". No estoy aquí para explicar el significado de ese nombre, sino de describir al espíritu. Ella no era bueno, nada bueno… ¿Causalidad? No lo creo. Adivinad de quien era aliada. Claro que ella era buena en realidad, pero Pich, con sus ya nombradas anteriormente "buenas intenciones" le lavo la conciencia a base de de mal, obiamente. Ella llevaba un vestido por las rodillas de color negro y manga corta. También llevaba unos tacones no muy altos y decoraba sus muñecas con pulseras blancas. Se recojia el cabello en una cola de caballo que le llegaba por las costillas. No hace falta decir que su cabello era negro. A vezes me pregunto porque la oscuridad esta relacionada con todos los antegonistas. En fin, ella era una persona que rallaba el pasotismo, le daba igual si era fosforito como amarillo. No tenía ningún futuro ni pasado, solo una venganza a medias. Entrenar era su única ocupación en el día, se la pasaba practicando cada día sin descanso, hasta que sus brazos y sus piernas temblaran. Según ella si quería cobrar lo que un día fue suyo tenía que hacerse más fuerte que su contrincante, física y piscícamente. Nadie sabe el porqué de su odio a los niños, pero creo que es fácil de suponer. No creo que haga falta un gran cerebro ni estudios de universidad para deducir la situación.

….

**SE QUE LLEVO DÍAS SIN PUBLICAR, ¡LO SIENTO! ESTAS HAN SIDO DOS DESCRIPCIONES (POR SI NO SE HA NOTADO) EN FIN, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. ¿REVIEWS? (PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS PERO EL CORRECTOR ESTABA EN CATALÁN) **


	22. Chapter 22: ¿Amunet es una niña?

**Sheblunar: Eso será todo un misterio… Sobre todo lo de Dark… ¡Júas júas, que malévola soy! (¿Soy yo o queda un poco patético?) **

**Nerea Infante: Oi tant que mataras a Kena. Naaaaaa es mentira… ¿O tal vez si? No que va… ¡tal vez sí! ¡Arggggg! ¡Lucha interna! Si quieres que te diga la verdad ni yo sé lo que pasara, va sobre la marcha… Tengo una vida imaginaria en mis manos…**

**Retzhitha AR: He hecho todo lo que he podido, como no tengo precisamente inspiración no sé cómo quedara este capítulo, pero espero que igual te guste **

**(Llevo mucho sin desarrollar la historia, así que… ¡Porfa! ¡No me mandéis a la guillotina!)**

**LA PELÍCULA EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES PERTENECE A DREAM WORKS, YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ**

…**.**

(De pronto, como si tal cosa, aparece Amunet. Tiene fracciones Egipcias, su vestimenta es la misma que la de la época de los faraones y sus enrevesadas tumbas. Pelo corto, liso… Supongo que ya os la imagináis. Usando un báculo dorado como apoyo (Aunque no lo necesite ya que parece joven) camina hacia Nerea)

Amunet: ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Nerea: Necesitamos información sobre lo de las perlas y eso… Puedes volver a tu forma normal, no aparentes lo que no eres… (Con una gota de sudor en la frente)

Amunet: (Suspira redundante. Tras un velo de humo aparece una niña. Ahora el báculo le sobrepasa como diez cabezas)

Miya: ¿Y esta es la gran savia que vive en la nada? Pero… Si es una mocosa.

Amunet: ¡Me debes más respeto! ¡Soy la sabia enigmática!

Miya: ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Como si eres mi tatarabuela! ¡Toma! (Dándole un coscorrón a la pequeña niña despreocupadamente) Bueno, ¡desembucha!

Amunet: ¡No pienso darle información valiosa a una mula terca cómo tú! (Frotándose la zona golpeada)

Miya: ¿¡Qué me acabas de llamar?! (Roja del coraje)

Jack: ¡Cálmate! ¡Esto no lleva a ninguna parte! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Miya: (Intenta deshacerse de Jean, que la coge como puede para que no le haga daño)

Jack: Hola… Estoy hablando… (Aun así nadie le hace caso) Hey Angie, ¿tengo pinta de "pringao"?

Angie: Al lado de Jean, un poquito… Sí.

Kena: ¿Esto es un poco patético no crees?

Nerea: Si… ¿Nos vamos?

Kena: Si por favor… (Cansada de mirar la patética escena)

Jean: Espera… ¿¡Nerea y Kena juntas?!

(En ese momento de distracción, Miya llena de furia intenta atacar a la pequeña con su flauta de bambú. Jean reacciona interponiéndose entre ellas… Y por ende cae desmayado por el fuerte golpe que su amiga le da en la cabeza)

Jack: ¿¡Estás loca?!

Miya: Uy… Esta medio muerto en el suelo…

Angie: ¿¡Y que esperabas?! ¡Le has dado un "flautazo" en la cabeza!

Miya: Bueno, en realidad os he hecho un favor… Por lo menos esta vez sí callara…

Angie y Jack: Pues tiene razón…

….

**SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES BASTANTE CORTO, PERO COMO TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR LO DEJO AQUÍ. ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
